


Worthy Of Love:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: McGarrett/Williams Saga: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Attraction, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boxing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Butt Slapping, Camping, Car Sex, Cars, Children, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Couch Sex, Couches, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Daughters, Day Off, Depression, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Domestic Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e03 Ua 'O'Oloku Ke Anu I Na Mauna (The Chilling Storm Is on the Mountains), Episode: s06e04 Ka Papahana Holo Pono (Best Laid Plans), Episode: s06e05 Ka 'Alapahi Nui (Big Lie), Episode: s06e06 Na Pilikua Nui (Monsters), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Fantasy, Fingerfucking, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, General, Getting Together, Guns, Gym Sex, Gyms, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Headaches & Migraines, Heart Attacks, Honeymoon, Horny, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealous Danny, Jealous Steve, Jealousy, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Kitchens, Knives, Licking, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Massage, Morning After, Morning Sex, Moving In Together, Mud, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Nudity, Office, Office Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Pool Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Nudity, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Secret Crush, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shirtless Danny Williams, Shirtless Steve McGarret, Shooting, Shower Sex, Showers, Skinny Dipping, Slapping, Slash, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Sons, Spanking, Sparring, Stress Relief, Surprises, Swimming Pools, Teasing, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Tickling, Trust, Trust Issues, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vacation, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Voyeurism, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Wedding Sex, Weddings, Workplace, Workplace Sex, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Catherine's Departure, Steve is now reeling from it, Danny has feelings for him, & admits to Kono, Chin, & Lou, & tells them that he is willing to sacrifice his happiness for Steve, Will they get together?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

*Summary: Catherine's Departure, Steve is now reeling from it, Danny has feelings for him, & admits to Kono, Chin, & Lou, & tells them that he is willing to sacrifice his happiness for Steve, Will they get together?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was letting his emotions, & frustrations out, as he swam, He couldn't believe that Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, the woman he loved, who, he thought loved him left him for some need of fulfillment, instead of starting a family, & a overdue future with him. The tears came, & he couldn't help it, as he continued his routine. He just want to forget the pain, that overcame him, just for that moment.

 

 **"I guess I am not worthy of love, No one _ever_ stays for me"** , he thought to himself sadly, as he swam faster, forgetting all of the problems that he was facing at the moment. He got to shore, & sat on the sand, til night came, & the chill had set in. He just stared off into space, as more tears were streaming down his face, & he lets out a shudder as the wind caresses his upper body.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, Captain Lou Grover, & Officer Kono Kalakaua were settling down in the staff room with a couple of pizzas, as they settled in, & do some paperwork. All of a sudden, Danny's phone buzzed, indicating that he had a text message, He had a bad feeling about this.

 

 _"I am so sorry, I couldn't do it, Steve is gonna need you, Danny"_ , Catherine's message read, as Danny took a look at it. "Son of a bitch !", The Blond exclaimed, as he dialed up Catherine, ready to give her a piece of his mind for putting his friend through another round of hell. He is now worried for his friend, & hopes that he is okay, As he waits for Catherine to answer the phone.

 

 _"Danny, I am so...."_ , she was cut off by Danny, He said, "Save it, I'm just wondering why ?, Why the hell would you do that to him ?, After all that he has been through", _She sniffled, & said, "I had no choice"_, "Bullshit, You had a choice always, You could've put his needs first this time !", he exclaimed with a growl. _"Take care of him please", she practically begged him_ , "Of course, I will", he said calming down. He continued on saying, "I think you shoud give it some time, Before you talk to him", The Brunette composed herself at the end of the line agreed, _"Yeah, I will, Take care, Danny"_ , "You too, Catherine", They both hung up, & Danny turned around, & saw the concern looks on his ohana's faces.

 

"Is everything okay, Danny ?", Kono asked, Danny sighed, & said, "That was Catherine, She just left Steve". Chin closed his eyes, & said, "Shit, Oh Shit", He went to the smart table, & started to trace the seal's location, & sighed in relief, & said with a smile, "He is at home", which made Danny, Lou, & Kono _**very**_ happy. Lou said this, as a response to this,  & he turned to Danny, knowing exactly what he is thinking.

 

"We will be there later, Call us if you need us ahead of time", The SWAT Commander said, Kono said, as she hugged him, "Take good care of him, Brah" & Danny smiled, & said, "You know I will", Chin said, "I got a pack of longboards for you to bring over", & Lou came over with a frozen deep dish pizza, "Here is his favorite pizza", Kono kissed his cheek, & said, "Good luck, Danny", & he thanked them, & hurried out with food, & drink, got into the camaro, & headed for the McGarrett Household.

 

Steve was even in a more depressed state, He was cold, & he was going through all of his pleasant memories, that involved Catherine, & the tears were coming down hard. **"God, I don't think I could move on"** , as he sobbed, thinking to himself, He felt alone again & he never wanted to feel like this ever again, but he has no one to blame, but himself for this relationship ending. He just continued to stare off into space, having no idea that Danny is gonna visit him soon. The Seal wished that he could run away, & never come back to Hawaii ever again.

 

Danny made to Steve's house, & was surprised not to find him inside, He set the pizza, & beer down on the coffee table, then went outside & stepped on to the lanai, He gasped, when he saw the condition that he was in, "Steve !", he exclaimed, as he ran towards him, & was in front of him in a matter of minutes. Steve looked up at him, with tears in his eyes, He said sobbing & whimpering, "Danny ?", Danny just pulled his friend's wet body to him, & said soothingly, "Shhhh, Babe, Danno's here", They spent some time like that. The Five-O Commander just sought comfort from his best friend, & was glad that he was there.

 

Danny had a secret crush on his best friend, when he got him into the shower, He quickly averted his eyes, cause he did not want to be uncomfortable, or making Steve feeling like that either. He made sure that he was okay, & then set up dinner for them, & when Steve came down in a pair of sleep shorts, & a t-shirt, looking more human. He sat down next to the blond, & Danny felt proud, that Steve did that. Danny took a deep breath, & said with a sigh, "So, Wanna tell me what the hell happened ?", Steve looked up at him, with those expressive eyes, took a deep breath, & sigh too. He knew that he could trust Danny, & tell him anything, & not get judge for it. He looked at his love one straight in the eye, preparing to tell him everything.


	2. Part One:

Steve said, as he got them some water, & said, "She needed to feel being needed, She had second thoughts about us, & said that she needed time before she commits to settling down, I can't believe she was not happy just being a wife to me, & work at Five-O for the rest of her future", he looked at his friend sadly, as he took a sip of water, & composed himself once again.

 

Danny couldn't help but feel anger towards Catherine, He ranted exclaiming, "What the hell does she expect ?, You have some responsibilities to the islands, & to yourself, I would love to see her walk in your shoes every damn day !", He was flushed, & panting, Steve came up to him, & said this in response to Danny defending his honor. "Danny, You got to calm down", as he looked at him, something strange overcame him. But, He has to fight it, cause he was focusing on moving on.

 

"I _**am**_ calm, I just hate it when people take advantage of you,  & treats you like crap", Danny said, as he calms himself down. Steve was amazed at how protective the blond can be. He also noticed that Danny was looking very sexy, in the condition that he was in. **"I am only dreaming, He is not into me"** , he thought to himself. He got back to the present, & said, "Let's go to bed", & they went upstairs, so they can get ready for bed.

 

Danny was lucky that he left some stuff at Steve's, He really did not feel like going home, As he was brushing his teeth, He thought about Steve's smile, & the way his t-shirt fit him, **"I am not gonna jump my partner, or think about biting or possessed his abs"**. He got into bed,  & fell asleep, dreaming instantly, about him & Steve in a heated pool.

 

_< The Dream>_

_They were in a heated pool, Danny was on one side, Steve was on the other, "Hey, Where is my super seal bodyguard ? !", Steve slowly came up from the surface, in a pair of black shorts, looking like a greek god, all wet, He got up on the wall & dove towards Danny effortlessly._

_They were playing for awhile, They were kissing the heck out of each other, Danny was rubbing a hand all over his abs. Steve was filled with lust, & passion, He got Danny to the wall, with his back against it. "Stay like that, Danno, or you'll be sorry", he warned him, & went back underneath, He had to hold on, as he felt a tug, & Steve came up with his bathing suit._

_"There, No more barriers to deal with", The Seal said with a smirk, as he tossed it out of the pool, & then began to stroke him lightly, like tickling him, Danny was in complete ecstasy. "That's right, Enjoy it, **Cockslut** , Give yourself to me", he growled seductively, He went under once more, & Danny felt his mouth & fingers tickling his most intimate area, He went down his throat, & would not stop. He groaned, as a response to it._

_< End of Dream>_

 

Danny woke up with a start, & said exclsiming to himself, "Wow, What a dream !", he went to wash off the sweat on his face, & fell bavk to sleep without any problems. Then at HQ, The others got right into his business. He was not ready to reveal anything yet to them. "You are glowing", Kono teasingly said, The Loudmouth shook his head in the negative, & said, "No, I am not", as they were making into the bullpen.

 

"Yes, You are, Is it a boy ?", Chin said teasingly, "Is he cute ?", Lou chimed in, & Kono added fuel to the fire, by asking, "Is it, Steve ?", Danny had his gun on them, & they have their answer, "Okay, Okay, We'll back off, You have it bad, Brah", Chin said with a smile, "Don't wait too long", Lou added, & they left. Kono said with a smirk, & waggling her eyebrows, "Who can blame you with a hot ass like that ?", Danny said laughing, as he scolding her exclaiming, "Kono !", "I am just saying you should tell him soon, Before it gets too much & you rip his shirt off, & take him over your desk", she smacks his ass, & leaves for her office, Danny knew that he had to plan it just right, or lose Steve forever, He knew what to do.


	3. Part Two:

Steve was starting to feel better after they solved the scuba diver, & he knew it had took time, & everyone was relieved, Steve also was developing feelings for his best friend & partner, It doesn't help when Danny innocently touches him, or smiling that dazzling smile of his. Also, He felt better every time that the blond visits, & he is around him.

 

Kono came over, & she helped him set up the evening, & once the lighting & all of the details were settled, He poured them a,pitcher of lemonade, & sat outside, & at the picnic table, under the tree where there is shade, so they can talk. "Nervous about tonight ?", The Ex-Surfer asked, The Loudmouth Detective nodded, & said, "I just want to not screw this up", Kono hugged her love one, & said, "You won't, You & Steve were meant to be together", He gathered strength from the hug. He thanked her, & left him to finish setting up.

 

Steve was a little bit nervous about that evening, He couldn't decided on what to wear, He decided on some black jeans, & a white shirt. He checked himself out in the mirror once more, grabbed the bottle of wine, that he purchased earlier that day. He grabbed his phone, keys, & was out the door locking it up, & on his way to Danny's, when he got there, He rang the bell. " **I shouldn't be this nervous, It's just Danny"** , he thought to himself, & smiled, when Danny opened the door.

 

"Hi, You look great, Come on in", The Blond smiled, & moved out of his way, so the seal can come in, & Steve almost drooled at the sight of him in his denim outfit, **"Now, It's not the time"** , The Seal scolded thinking to himself, & he cleared his mind of impure thoughts, "Here, I brought a nice red wine", Danny thanked him, & led him to the table. "Wow, Homemade Pizza, & Cheesy Bread, This is really great, Danny, & it smells really good too!", he exclaimed happily. "Let's eat then, I thought a nice evening in is in order", he sat tfhe seal down, & then himself, as they ate the wonderful meal.

 

They made their way through the simple dinner, & Steve was so glad that Danny remembered that his favorite dessert was cheesecake, & he brought out some slices with hawaiian berry sauce on it, along with some coffee, they made small talk, as they were enjoying it, & Danny took a deep breath, Steve looked over at his partner, & said thinking to himself, **"Here we go, The moment of truth has finally arrived"** , & as he was thinking that, Danny thought to himself, **"Here goes nothing"** , & he gave the Five-O Commander his full attention, as he prepared himself of what to say to him.

 

"Steve, I want more out of the relationship, I want us to be more than friends, & I am in love with you, I know you are on the rebound, & you just got burned, but I think we can be great together, & very happy, I had a crush on you ever since we met, but I did not say anything, cause I did not want to mess up your happiness, You deserve it, Even it's not with me", Steve was speechless for a second, & then he said, "So, I was imagining the touching or the smiles ?", The Blond said with a smile, exclaiming, "No, You Goof !", & they shared an intense kiss, & proceeded to towards the couch, where they began to make out.

 

Suddenly, Steve was in shock, & terrified of what is happening, & Danny realized it, as soon as he broke off the kiss, & he apologized profusely, "I am sorry, I am _so_ sorry, Steve, I just got caught up in the moment, You are going through a hard breakup", Steve never felt so lucky, as he does in that moment. "It's okay, Danno, I was just caught off guard, I realized I didn't need to find love, cause I already found it, You have been there for me through everything, I am in love with you too", he said with a shy smile,  & they shared a gentler kiss this time, & relaxed against each other for awhile.

 

Chin, Kono, & Lou were having dinner at their favorite hang out, & when they sat down at their usual table, Kono asked, "You think everything is going okay between Steve & Danny ?", Chin said, after he put in their order, "Yeah, I think so, We should also give them space, & they will come to us", Lou said, "Those two deserve happiness, after having a shitty year", Kono agreed, & said, "Okay, We are on the sidelines, & be there If they need us", With that, They had a wonderful night of fun, & laughter, & then hurried home to relax for the rest of the night.

 

Danny said, "We are gonna take this nice, & slow, There is no rush, We **_are_** gonna do this right", He dropped a kiss on top of Steve's head. Steve sighed contently, as he nodded in agreement, "I wan that too, Danno", as he leaned against his shoulder,  & felt his arms giving him comfort. It was time for Steve to go, & they shared one more kiss, & then Danny said with a smile, "I love you, Super Seal", & Steve smiled a bigger smile, & said, "I love you too, Danno", & he left to go home, & settled in for the rest of the night, He was guaranteed that he will be having sex dreams about Danny, as he sleeps on that peaceful night.

 

The day of the date, The Two Men were excited, & they couldn't wait to get out of work, They got to their homes, & they got ready. Danny dressed in a pair of tight pair of black jeans, & a black button down with a couple of buttons undone, to give a tantalizing view of his chest, He was all set, & he hurried out to pick up Steve. He as excited to show Steve the night of his life, & begin their new future, & life together. When, They got to the restaurant, Steve gasped in surprise, as they pulled up. "Oh, God, You remembered !", he exclaimed in response.

 

They went in, & they had their romantic dinner, & were enjoying themselves without any pressure, & they didn't even thought about work once. Danny paid their bill, & they were on their way to second part to their wonderful evening. Also, Steve was actually having fun, & he didn't even have any expectations. They were at a salsa club, & having drinks. They were watching the other dancers, & Danny said to him, "Let's go, McGarrett, I wanna see your moves", They headed for the floor, So they can burn it up, & just shut out the world, & let it be just them.


	4. Part Three:

Danny was also having fun, & going through the steps brought back wonderful memories, & he took Steve right through it with him. Steve was no slouch either, as he was grinding against him, Everyone was watching them, It was like they are making right then, & there on the dance floor, Steve & Danny didn't even notice, as they only had eyes for each other, They continued to dance, like nothing is happening around them at the moment.

 

The heat was going on, Steve was moving his hips around, as he held Danny closer, & peppered his neck with kisses, that sent shivers down the blond's spine, as he was enjoying the sensations, & let his hands travel down his ass. He pulled a move, & spun Steve out, & dipped him, They both were trying outdo the other, Danny was not sure how much longer, he will last, cause he was ready to cum in his pants. Finally, The song was done, & they looked at each other with such intensity, as everyone in the club clapped, & whooped around them.

 

"Let's get out of here, & get some fresh air", Steve whispered into his ear, & nibbled on it. Danny groaned, & nodded, as they were making their way towards the exit. They found a spot by the river, & they leaned against the railing, but Steve wrapped his arms around his waist, & had his head on his shoulder, as they looked out towards the clear, & beautiful night. They felt the breeze against their sweaty skin, as they were cooling down. It just felt so right to them, as they snuggled against each other.

 

"God, Danny, I love how you feel against me", Steve said against his ear, as he leaves little bites on his sensitive & tender neck, Danny moaned out, "Steve, That feels so good, Baby". He turned around, & kissed him all over his face, They had a public makeout session right then, & there. "I would love my mouth around your cock", Danny said waggling his eyebrows, & had a smirk on his face, Steve said with a growl, "Right now, Come with me", & they headed for a darken alley across the street from the club.

 

They made it to the end of the alley, & Steve wanted his lover so badly, He nearly tore the blond's clothes off, but instead, he treated him like a last meal, making him messy, & rumpled. He took a hold of his cock, & stroking him with such possessiveness, Danny had to put a fist in his mouth to keep from screaming out loud. As Steve was thrusting into his body, & snapping his hips, in the process. Danny loves having his body being played like an instrument. "Who do you belong to, Danno ? !", he exclaimed with a growl, "I belong to you, Only you, Steve, I will never leave you", Danny panted out, Steve grinned with that smile of his, & sunk his teeth in the side of his neck.

 

"Good answer", The Seal said simply, as he continued to fuck him with out mercy, & slapped his ass at the same time, Then he turned him around, & began to suck him dry. Danny howled, as a response to the sensations, that Steve was doing to him, Danny growled, & said "My turn", as he ripped Steve's shirt open. Then he returned the favor, as payback for what the seal did to him. Steve was turning to putty in Danny's hands, as he was being taken care of for the first time in a long time.

 

"You like that, **_Stud_** ?", The Loudmouth Detective asked seductively, as he started to give him a hickey,  & pulled his pants down. He fucked him raw, & made him scream his name, & it got the blond all hot, & bothered. He fucked him even harder, They both moved as one, Then Steve said, "Come home with me". Danny nodded, & they fixed up their clothes, & they headed for the camaro, & they went straight to Steve's, where they are gonna continue where they left off, & show their love to the other.

 

They broke through the door kissing, Steve kicked it close with his foot, & they were making their way upstairs, as they chased each other right into the bathroom, where they had their round two. They were not letting up on the other, & they stripped the other of their clothing, as they got into the shower. They were fucking for the third time in a row. The Happy Couple washed the other, & dried the other off. They snuggled up together, & fell asleep that wonderful night without any problems. Steve was gonna make breakfast for Danny, & just make sure that their time together will be fun.

 

The Next Morning, Danny woke up & smiled, when he found that he spent the night at Steve's, He knew that the seal was doing his morning workout routine, so he was not worried at all. He fell back to sleep against the cool sheets, & thought about what happened the night before, & he had a smile on his face. He waited for Steve to come back in, so they can spend time together, before they have to go back to work on Monday.

 

Steve came in, & changed into some clean boxers for now, & he went to put on an apron, & got in the kitchen, to make the love of his life breakfast, He couldn't help, but have a big smile on his face. He made such a feast, & he went upstairs to bring it to Danny, who woke up with a sleepy smile, "It smells great, Babe", The Five-O Commander joined him, & set them up, Afterwards, They set everything down, & Danny said with a smirk, "I am hungry for something essential". Steve smiled, & they worked off those calories with a long round of lovemaking.


	5. Part Four:

After awhile, The heat had died down, & the couple just held each other, making sure that it is real, whatever is happening between them. Steve sighed contently, He never thought he would feel this way again, & he owes all of his happiness, that he received from his special love, his Danno, He said shyly, "I love you, Danno", & that surprised the hell out of the blond. Danny smiled brighter than the sun, & said, "I love you too, Super Seal", as they continued to lay in bed, stroking every inch of skinskin, that they could find on the other's, body, til they were ready to get up & start the day.

 

Steve went to doing usual routine, before he hits the water for his swim, Danny was getting ready to meet him, He called Kono, & let her know that he & Steve are official now. She was so happy for them, & let the others know, cause they care about the two men too. Danny didn't want to keep his super seal waiting, so he hurried out, & joined his lover for the workout, that he has planned for them. He doesn't care what they do, as long as they get uninterrupted quality time together for a change.

 

Steve was smiling, as he saw Danny was coming towards him, as he stretches his body, Danny starts his own routine, & snuck in an kiss to his sweet & tempting lips. It made Steve moan, & he said with a smirk, "Good morning, Danno", as he wrapped his strong arms around his waist. "Morning, Baby, Ready ?", "Yep, Let's go", & they shed their shirts, & headed for the waterwater on their property, It looked like it is gonna be a great day. Danny felt like he won the lottery, & all of his dreams are coming true for him.

 

Meanwhile, Kono, Chin, & Lou were doing paperwork at HQ, The Two Men were happy, when the ex-surfer told them about Steve, & Danny hooking up after their date. "I think we should take them out somewhere nice, so we can celebrate", Lou said, & the handsome native agreed, & said, "Yes, We should do that, Show our support". Kono said thinking, as she smiles, " I know just the place in mind", & she hurried off to make a call. They are gonna make sure that their love ones enjoy themselves, & have fun.

 

Danny was actually having fun in the water, He could see why Steve loves the water, he was acting lazy, swimming for awhile. He stopped in the middle, & he was searching for Steve, when all of sudden, he was dunked underneath, & popped up sputtering, "You ass !", he exclaimed with laughter. Steve just chuckled, & said, "Sorry, Couldn't resist", & they shared a kiss, & they continued their fun, & just enjoyed their time together. Steve said as he sighed contently, "I love you, Danny", The Blond just smiled, & said, "I love you too, Babe", They went back to the shore, & enjoyed their day off.

 

They were done for the day, & they were watching the sunset, They had the perfect day together, & knew that they couldn't be with each other. "I love days like this", Danny said, as he snuggled into his lover's strong arms. Steve placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head, "We will have more like these", They got dressed, & got ready for dinner. Danny doesn't care how it happened, He knew that it would happen, & it will happen soon.

 

They went out to their favorite place, & they were happy for a change, cause their evening won't be interrupted, & there won't be any chaos. Danny said with a smile, "Thank you for making this happen", Steve said with a bigger smile, "Anytime, Danno". The Waiter brought their drinks, & the couple made small talk, as they wait for their food to arrive, They were getting to know each other really better. It was a great way to celebrate a perfect night. They just stared at each other, acting like the whole world involves them.

 

Steve also made sure that his lover was completely relaxed, & enjoyed themselves. They were splitting a dessert, & they were feeding it to the other. "This is perfect", Danny said, & the seal agreed, as he took a bite of cheesecake. "I think we covered a lot of ground, & found out so much about each other", Steve said, & Danny said, "If we keep talking, We will be fine, & make it through anything". Steve said with a smile, "Yeah, We will", Steve paid the bill, & they went off to the second part of their date.

 

They went to a cliff, & looked out to the stary night, & they bundled themselves up, by holding each other, to keep the chill away from them. "I am _so_ very happy right now", The Loudmouth Detective gushed,  & Steve said, "Me too, Thank you for giving me my life back", as he swallowed the emotion, that was threatening to come up, & they shared a kiss, & they went home, so they can make out, & really make their bed jump, shake, & roll. They are so horny for each other, it was amazing that they didn't do right then, & there.

 

Kono arranged a breakfast date with Danny at their favorite dinner. "So, Spill, How was it with Steve ?", Danny was absolutely glowing, & said, "Fine, We are just trying to get our footing". The Ex-Surfer nodded, & said, "That's good, You don't want to mess up, & rush into anything", Danny nodded, & said, "We _**are not**_ gonna rush into it", Kono nodded her approval,  & they talked about other things, as they were eating their lunch. The Blond feels better talking about his relationship with Steve, so he can get some perspective on it.


	6. Part Five:

Chin & Lou were happy to see Steve looking so happy, & in a better mood, They knew that it has been hard, ever since Catherine left him, & chose not to stay, & start a future with him. But they are glad that Danny took the risk, & made sure that Steve knew that he would never be alone ever again. But they have a right as brothers, to give Danny "the talk", & make sure that he will treat Steve right, as they furthered their relationship. They decided to take Danny out to dinner, so they can do that task, & get that over with fast.

 

Kono took Danny by her favorite beach spot, so he can get the whole hawaiian experience, Danny was in awe, & said, "Oh my god, Kono, This is fantastic, I love the view", he said, as he gasped at the sight, The Ex-Surfer smiled, & said, "I am glad that you like it", They walked along it, & she noticed that Danny had a smile on his face, "It's so nice to see you smile for a change, Danny, We all want you to be happy". Danny kissed her on the forehead, & said, "Thanks, Babe", & they were enjoying the rest of their afternoon together, & they also were talking about what Danny has planned for his & Steve's future, regarding them as a couple.

 

"I think we will have a good chance, We are getting our feet wet in this, & I have to remember to be patient with him, as he has to be with me, We established rules, & have fun ones to break", he said with a waggle of his eyebrows. Kono said with a chuckle exclaiming, "TMI !", & they got serious, as she said, "If anyone stands a good chance in this, You guys do, All of the happiness to you both", Danny swallowed the emotion that was threatening to come up, & said, "Thank you, Kono, Having your support means a whole lot to me", They hugged, & he said with a smile, "How some ice cream ?, Me & Grace discovered a great place nearby", "Hell yeah, Ice Cream ?, Let's go", & they went back to Kono's Cruz, & headed to get their dessert for the afternoon.

 

Steve was deciding on a perfect place to take Danny for their second date, & he was certain that there was plenty of places, & he needed to figure out the best one for him, so he would enjoy it. "Chin, Help, I need a great place to take Danny to for tomorrow night, It has to be special". "Brother, I am on it, Don't fret, I got the perfect place in mind, Let's grab Lou, & have lunch there", Steve nodded, & they put their work away for now, & grabbed Lou, The Men were on their way to Chin's choice of restaurant, so Steve would know if it is perfect, & he can set everything up.

 

Kono decided to have a girls' night with Grace, Danny decided to plan a surprise for his lover, He set a romantic setting for him, & got ready by wrapping up a bow on his huge cock, after he showered up. He fixed his hair, the way Steve loves it, & he posed sexy on the bed, A half hour later, he hurried his lover call out for him, "Danno ?", "Up here, Baby, Come on up, I have a surprise for you", he calls back to him. Steve was in awe & gasped at how delicious Danny looked naked, with only a bow on his dick. "Wanna open your present, **_Sailor_** ?", The Blond asked seductively. The Five-O Commander stripped quickly,  & joined him on the bed, where they have some quality time together.

 

"Oh, Hell yeah, I want to open my present", he began to kiss with a dirty tone behind it, & then he nibbled on all of that access skin, & he did not have to fantasize about it, cause it all belongs to him, & it is just the way he likes it, He loves being owned, & also doing the owning. Danny was moaning & withering under him, begging for mercy, Steve kept up the sweet torture on his cock, & balls. Danny was on the verge of exploding, & then in that seductive gravely voice, He said, "Come for me, **_Baby_** ", Danny did as he was told, & he was letting it all out, even the emotion, so Steve can see how he felt at that particular moment.

 

Grace was behind happy, when Kono told her that her dad & Steve are together, & they were watching a girly movie, while splitting some hawaiian pizza. "Do you _really_ think Danno,  & Uncle Steve are happy, Auntie Kono ?", The Ex-Surfer said without hesitation, "Of course, Sweetie, He was telling me himself, that he & Steve are happy, Plus, I don't think we have to worry about them being lonely anymore", Grace nodded, & they continued to eat their pizza, & watched the movie that she brought over for them, Grace thought to herself, "I _really_ hope that they are happy",  & refocused her attention on having fun for the rest of her evening.

 

Danny got up from his lover's embrace, & said, "Get up, I have to get go, I meeting Chin & Lou for drinks at the Hilton Hawaiian Village, & I can't be late", Steve said with a grin, "So, You are gonna leave me here like a cheap whore ?", Danny nodded, & said chuckling, "Yep", "Just checking", & they shared a sweet kiss, & they made their way towards the shower. Steve was glad that Danny was going out, cause he needs to have some fun, & not be stressed all of the time. When they were done, & changed, Danny kissed him, & got him settled on the couch, & hurried off to meet their love ones at one of their favorite hangouts.

 

When the movie was all done, Kono brought Grace to her bedroom, & helped her into her pajamas. She was glad that Grace was adjusting to this new change, & seemed on focusing on making sure that Danny & Steve are happy, & is willing to help. She leaned down, & kissed her niece on her forehead, & said softly, "I love you so much, Gracie", she went to clean up, & relax in the living room for awhile, before she goes straight to bed for the night.

 

Danny, Chin, & Lou were relaxing after their meal, they were nursing their drinks, & Lou said, "Okay, Let's get down to business, Danny, The reason we asked you here, is to make sure that you are treating Steve right, & don't break his heart, cause I don't think he could take any further disappointment, or anymore heartache", Chin said agreeing, "Yeah, He has been through hell already, I think we need to show him that _**no one**_ will ever screw with him anymore,  & we also have to show that we love him", Lou gave him a glare, & said, "If you hurt him, We will have to lump you up some", Danny nodded, & said with a smile, "Got it". He was glad that Steve had so many friends that are looking after him.

 

When he got home later that night, Danny smiled, cause he saw Steve sleeping & relaxing on the couch, "He looks so young, when he sleeps", he thought to himself, as he watches him for a second. He gave the seal a soft kiss, & caressed his face, "Baby, I am home", Steve opened his eyes slowly, & smiled at him, "Hey, Glad you are home", he said, as he kissed him back. "Let's go to bed," & they were about to walk hand in hand upstairs to their bedroom, when they got a phone call, Both men groaned, as Danny went to answer it at the corner table.

 

"Yeah, Rach ?,", he said, as he listened to his ex talk for a second, & then his eyes widen in surprise, "Really ?, Already, Of course, of course, I am all ready to go, Just tell me where to meet you, okay ?, Okay, I will see you this weekend, Bye", He hangs up, & turns to Steve, "Charlie is gonna have the procedure, They need me this weekend," Steve said with a nod, "Okay, I will drive you, Let's go & get some cuddling in, I don't think you won't be able to do for a couple of days to a week", Danny agreed, & they went upstairs hand in hand, & they ended up holding each other in bed, til they fell asleep.


	7. Part Six:

Danny could not help, but worry about his little boy, he became the most important thing in the world to him, after Rachel told him that he is indeed Charlie's father. He always made sure that he always have time for him, no matter what came up. The Blond just wants his son to be proud of him, & not be ashamed that he is a cop's son. Steve noticed that something was bothering his lover, & decided to bring it up gently, so he would not upset Danny, who has a lot on his mind.

 

"Danno, Everything is gonna be fine, Charlie is gonna make it through this, He is strong like his old man, & you guys will get to have so much fun together, & do a lot of stuff too, Please don't worry, Just focus on the prize, & that is getting your kid feeling better". Danny smiled, & was lucky to have Steve in his life, "I know, Babe, I will think positive", The Blond said smiling at him, & took his hand into his, & kissed the knuckles.

 

Grace came over the next weekend, & she knew something was up, so she asked, "Do you think Charlie will be all right ?", she was definitely worried about her little brother, & she knew that her dad, & Steve would not lie to her, unless it's neccessary. "I know for a fact that the virus has no chance of attacking your brother further, Monkey, Plus, I am on the case, so it's definitely in trouble", Danny said with a confidence smile, Steve said with a smile of his own, "I am on duty too, I am gonna make sure that every single one of you are being taken care of", as he kissed her cheek. Grace knew how to cheer up her brother, & make him better further, She excused herself, & went to make a call about her surprise for her brother for Halloween.

 

Rachel & Stan are great during this, Stan said, "You are a amazing man, Danny Williams, I mean, I don't think I wouldn't have the courage to do this", Danny gave the business executive a smile, & said, "You did, When Grace was kidnapped, You took a bullet for her, I knew right then & there, You would die trying to keep her safe, & make her happy", Stan gave a smile, & said, "I love our children, I would sacrifice anything to make sure that they are happy, & they have a great future". "I know, I am so grateful for that, That is why I came up with this idea that you, me, Rachel, & Steve co-parent together, I think we have a good chance on making sure our kids stay on track", Stan nodded, & they enjoyed their coffee time together, before they have to go to work.

 

Rachel knew that Grace was acting a little bit on the strange side, & she was keeping secrets, She was worried, when she did not come home from school, & she lied about going with her friend, Leann, She was about to go after her, when Grace & Leann came in, Grace immediately said, "I am so sorry for the cloak & dagger, Mom, But I had to keep it a surprise for Charlie," She explained everything, & Rachel hugged her, & said, "You are a great big sister, I think he will like it", indicating to the costume in the bag, Grace showed her. "How about a snack for the two most wonderful shoppers in the world, huh ?", They nodded with a smile, as they followed her into the kitchen.

 

Steve & Danny had an intense make out session, & they ended up naked on the couch, & snuggling & cuddling up together. "I can't believe we waited to this point to do this, I mean, Will it get better every time ?", Danny looked up at his lover, as he asked this. Steve said with a chuckle, "Oh yeah, Everytime, Plus we put our love behind it", as he kissed the top of the blond's head, & made more room for him to be comfortable. "Good, I can't imagine doing this or spending this amount of quality time with anyone else", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he placed his head on Steve's shoulder, He was feeling sleepy all of sudden, He kissed Steve on the lips, & said, as his eyes were closing, "I love you, Steve", The Seal smiled, & said, "I love you too, Danny", Steve got the blanket from the couch, & covered them, he then joined his partner in a peaceful sleep.

 

The weekend came, & Lou, Chin, & Kono all reassured Danny, that they could take care of his half of the work around HQ, "Take care of your kid, Man, That is the most important thing", Lou told him, "Yeah, Also, When you are both feeling better, I will through an party at my place", Kono added, "We will take care of Steve too, So please don't worry", Danny thanked them, & said with a smile, "How could I worry ?, You guys are on the job", Steve helped him organized everything, & then he took Danny home, so he could get some rest before the procedure the next day, & the blond wants to make sure that he has his wits with him.

 

Stan, & Rachel were in the waiting room, as Steve entered after helping Danny check in, & get settled in. They waited for a long while, til the doctor came & told them, "Everything went perfect", he said with a smile, The Three Ohana Members hugged each other in celebration. Then, Steve said, "I am gonna go home, & rest, then check in at HQ, I will be back if you need me", Rachel said with a smile, "Go on, You deserve some rest", Stan said with a smile, "We will be fine here", Steve nodded, & left, He got into his truck, & called his love ones & teammates, to update them on what just happened, & then he went home for a well deserved rest.

 

A couple of days later, Steve & Lou were walking side by side into the hospital with a take out container of chicken parmesan, They were talking about plans, & if Steve wants to join them, but the seal was making every excuse in the book, cause he did not want to be going out with Danny, suddenly Steve's phone rang, & the seal cursed, "Shit !", & answered it. After he was done with the call, Lou said, "Go on up to see him, & bring him the parm, I will handle the call, okay ?", Steve asked, "You're sure ?", The Former SWAT Commander nodded, & said, "Yeah, say "Hello" from me", Steve told him, "I will have my phone on, I can get a ride to HQ from someone", & they went their separate ways, as they started the day.

 

They ended up solving the case of the counterfeit money, & the murder of the man with that cash, Also, They got the kidnappers involved, & rescued the girl. They went out for drinks afterwards, where Hirsch gave them cartures as gifts, & they got to meet Jerry Rice, Steve scored an autograph from him, As soon as the fun died down, Steve went back to the hospital. He checked on Charlie first, & then Danny, who was up & watching the television. He gave him the autograph, as Steve predicted, It brought a smile to his face, & he said with a grateful smile, "Thanks, Babe", He patted the spot next to the bed, The Seal toed off his shoes, & joined him in some tv watching fun for the rest of the night.


	8. Part Seven:

Danny was able to go home a couple of days, due to the fever that he had, He hated leaving Charlie behind, & so did Steve, They visited him, & told him that they would come & visit him as often as possible, & that before he knows it, He will be home soon too. They each gave him a kiss, & said their "goodbyes", & they returned to their beach home, & just decided to be lazy, & not to do anything for that day. Danny just needs to get his mind off of his son, & just focus on something else.

 

Steve did not tell Danny, but he signed everyone up for the **_Tough Mudder_** Contest, that is gonna be happening soon, They are representing for the **_Widows & Orphans Fund_**, Steve intends on winning. He did not count on Jerry sending an text, blabbing the secret out. "STEVEN, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE !!!", Danny screamed from the other room, The Seal sighed, & knew that he couldn't hide it any longer, "What's up, Danno ?", Steve asked innocently, He knew what Danny wanted to talk about, & was relieved to see that the blond was calming himself down, so they can have a talk like normal adults. Steve,knew that bottom line, He could count on his lover for anything.

 

"Wanna explain to me about this ?", Danny said, as he showed him the brochure, The Seal said, "It's for charity, & I thought it would be a fun thing for us to do together", He was trying to convince him to come, & join him for a change, & have some fun in the process too. Steve said seductively, "Come on, **_Baby_** , If you do this for me, I will suck your brains out through your dick", he teasingly traced the top button, & wiggle his eyebrows, as he said this to him, & he was just oozing sex, & ready to pounce gently on his lover, cause he was hard as hell, & so was Danny.

 

Danny managed to compose himself, & Steve followed right behind, The Blond has some demands that needed to be met, "I want a foot massage, & one of your home cooked meals, It's been awhile", The Seal was thinking to himself, & said, "It has been awhile, Hasn't it ?", He looked at Danny straight in the eye, & said, "I am gonna give you a foot massage to end all foot massages, But that is before I make you your favorite meal, & shower you with expensive gifts", Danny has a smile on his face, as a response.

 

"How expensive ?", he asked, as they met the other for an embrace, Steve smiled his dazzling smile, & said, "Whatever your little heart desires", Danny said with a bigger smile, "I already have it". They shared a kiss, Danny groaned, & said, "Okay, I will do the race", The Five-O Commander smiled even brighter, & said, "You won't regret it", Then he got furthered settled in. They are gonna relax for the rest of the day, cause the doctor orders Danny to be on rest. He had the couch set up, & they had dinner in front of the tv, & just relaxed, like they planned on doing.

 

A couple of days later, They were training for the contest, Danny was,starting his bitching, & complaining, as they jogged through the streets, Everyone had their exchange, Then Lou met them, they had another exchange, & brought Max with them, "A Team is only good as it's weakest link", Danny delayed going through the mud, Max, & Lou had set up. Kono pushed him into the mud, & then fun really started, Five-O knew that they can win this contest for sure.

 

When they were done, They all went home to shower, & change, Steve kept getting these strange phone calls, He got one, as he was getting set to get dressed for the day, "Catherine ?", "Catherine ?", It hung up on the other end. He was not gonna worry about it, cause he has a case that needs his attention, & he is gonna focus on that. The Seal is not gonna think about the past, & not get sad again, He has no reason to now, since he & Danny got together.

 

Steve & Danny talked about it, as they pulled up to the crime scene, The Seal decided to drop it for now, They got to work immediately, Everyone hopes that the case won't take long cause they have to get ready for the contest. It didn't take them long at the end at all, They had their suspects, even though one died. Steve promised her mother, that he will help her daughter get an lighter sentence, instead of a harsh one, that she really should get for her part in the murder.

 

The day of the contest came, & everyone was in fine form, Five-O was really doing great on the teamwork front, Danny was accidentally knocked over, & screamed out in pain. Steve & Chin managed get him between them, Kono managed to lead them all the way to the finish line, clenching first place, & the victory. They had a small celebration at Steve's house, cause Danny couldn't do anything with that knee. Steve made sure that lover remained comfortable, as he recovers from his injured knee, so he can have that wonderful evening that he promised his golden adonis.

 

Danny was recovered nicely, & cleared for field work, The Team was so happy to have him back with them, He was ambushed by Steve, who had him against the wall, He tore his sexy blue button down shirt of him, He attacked, teased, & licked his nipple. The Blond cursed, & moaned out his pleasure exclaiming, "SHIIIITTTTT !", The Five-O Commander growled, "Turn around", He helped Danny to do that. He tore his slacks, & boxers down roughly to his knees, & couldn't help but slap each asscheek, Danny whimpered, & withering, as a response. "Sorry, _**Baby**_ , I couldn't resist", he said seductively, He dropped to his knees, licked, & bit each asscheek. Then, He proceeded to lick his entrance, Danny said exclaiming, "Steven, Fuck me or you'll regret it !", Steve helped him out of his pants, & boxers. He said whispered into his ear in a commanding tone, "Upstairs, now", He slapped his ass to get him going, He ended up chasing him up to their bedroom.


	9. Part Eight:

Danny was the first one to wake up surprisingly, & he looked at Steve, & was amazed that his super seal was still sleeping. He decided that the morning should be all about him, after he gave him such a wonderful evening, He was actually smiling, cause he did not mind being dominated by his hunky lover, He was feeling love & safe, everytime that he was with him, & he wouldn't change a thing for anything in the world. He thought about last night, & he just relazed, as those thoughts entered into his mind.

 

_< Flashback>_

_"I love you so much, Danno, God, I love you !", Steve exclaimed, as he thrusted into him, as they were making love once again, after taking a breather, He wanted his lover to know exactly how he feels about him. So he decided to be very gentle with him, cause he never would want to hurt him for anything in the world._

_"I love you too, Super Seal, So much too", The Blond panted out, as he was enjoying the sensations that Steve was giving him, He relaxed, & put his trust into his boyfriend, & made sure by just doing that, He would trust him with everything that he has, & everything that he is._

_"Mmmm, So very sexy," The Seal said, as he kissed his ankles, & feet, & started to lick & nibbled on his inner thighs, Danny gasped, & chuckled out loud, saying, "I didn't know I was dating a vampire here", Steve smiled up at him, & said, "You just make me like this, crazy, & full of lust for you", He noticed that his dick was aching, & increased in size, The Five-O Commander had spread his legs apart, & proceeded to hold him like, & suck his lover off, like a lollipop._

_"Oh, Shit !", Danny exclaimed as he breathed out, He grasped Steve's hair, & tighten his hold on it. "Baby, I am.....", Steve cut him off, by saying seductively, "Just cum for me, **Baby** , Let it go", Danny did just that, & the seal followed right after that. They were both flushed & panting, "I love you, God, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you", Danny said with a fond smile. Steve swallowed the emotion, that was threatening to come up, & he said with a bigger smile, "Me too, I love you too, Danno, Always & Forever", Danny vowed, "Always & Forever", & they held each other, til they fell into a peaceful slumber, & they stayed like that forever._

_< End of Flashback>_

 

Danny was brought back from his thoughts, by a pair of blue eyes that were staring at him, & he said with a smile, "Good Morning", & they shared a kiss, "How long have you been up for ?", Steve said with a smile, "Not long", & they cuddled up for awhile, Steve's erection was made evident, as it was hitting Danny's groin area, & he was instantly hard, just by that alone, & it did not take much.

 

"Down, Boy, Let's get some food first, & start the day off right", Danny told his lover, who had a disappointed look on his face, "Okay, I'm gonna take a shower", Steve said with a sigh, Danny said, "I am gonna make us some breakfast", He gave a couple of minutes, when Steve had the door closed, & started the shower, He stripped off of his boxers, & he snuck inside without being detected.

 

"Shit, Danny, You gave me a heart attack !", Steve exclaimed, as he was trying to calm his heart rate down, Danny had him against the wall, & said, "This is payback for last night, Sweet Cheeks, & turned him around, & began to slap each asscheek, Steve moaned in pleasure, thinking to himself, "I knew I was gonna get lucky", & yelped as Danny popped him again on the right asscheek.

 

"You like that, _**Stud**_ ?", he asked seductively, Steve said moaning out, "Ohhh, Big Daddy, I have been a naughty boy, Please punish me", The Loudmouth smirked at that, he was gonna punish his lover, but with pleasure. He began to worship the golden body in front of him,  & then he sucked him off, not letting up, til Steve was dry of semen. Steve was putty in his hands, He proceeded to take care of his lover, & then himself, & then they changed into some exercise shorts, & Danny said to him, as they made their way downstairs.

 

"I thought we can do some sparring as our workout, I want to know how to defend myself even better, & I want to stay in shape, Cause I promise Grace that I would work out with you, & have you help me", Danny said with a shy smile. The Five-O Commander said with a smile, "Of course, I'll help you, You need to stay around for a long time for her, & for me", he blushed as he admitted that. "I promise, I will always be here for you", They shared a sweet kiss, & they made breakfast together, cleaned & locked everything up, & headed off for the gym.


	10. Part Nine:

They got to the gym, & it was early, luckily they knew the owner, so they can come & go as they please, Steve showed him a stretch & warm up routine, Danny immediately did it, cause he learned his lesson from the race, & does not want to injure himself again, & be on desk duty again, They moved as one, & after they were done with that, They both shed their shirts, & they went into their workout, so they will feel good for the rest of their day.

 

"Okay, I want you to try this move, It's actually a combo, punch & kick, I want to see some speed on this, Okay, Love ?", Danny nodded, & said, "Show me, Babe", Steve went through it, & Danny watched intently on the moves that his lover made. "Your turn, Danno", Steve said, as he moved out of the way. "Okay, Here I go", The Blond Detective replied, as he went into the center of the mat, & he did the routine exactly like Steve, & he looked at Steve in shock, & then he had big smile, & shouted, "YES, I DID IT !!!!", Steve just smiled, & looked on proudly of his lover.

 

"Yes, You did, I am very proud of you, Ready for more, & then try them out in sparring ?", The Former New Jersey Native nodded excitingly, & went back to watch his lover work his body, which was Danny's favorite thing to do. Danny did it again exactly like Steve's. Then, The Seal asked with smirk, "Ready ?", Danny nodded with a smile, "Born ready", & they began their sparring session, which soon turned into lust & passion in no time flat.

 

"Let's see what you remembered, Give me your best shot", Steve said, & they went at each other with full force, & they were giving it their all, & they were on the ground wrestling, & grappling. Steve managed to strip Danny of his tight exercise shorts, & bolted out of the ring, "MCGARRETT, YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT !!!", & He quickly followed his lover into the showers, making sure that he was not seen naked by anyone. Steve grabbed him from behind, & pushed him into a shower stall, & closed the door.

 

"What was that about me paying for what, Danno ?", Steve asked with arched eyebrow, Danny swallowed, & took in the sight of his lover, hard & ready to fuck, & be fucked. "Nothing, Not a god damn thing", Danny said, & then Steve took his dick into his hands, & began to stroke him, like he had not been stroked before, while placing kisses & light love bites all over him. The Blond was withering under him, as a response. "God, Steve, Please, **_Baby_** , Don't tease me anymore", Danny said panting seductively, Steve went right to work to make his lover feel so special to him & in his eyes, "Oh, God, Please, Steve, Fuck me", he practically begged, & Steve couldn't deny him a thing. So, He did what his lover asked of him.

 

Danny was making nonsense sounds, which Steve liked, & then he got on his knees, & took his warm cock in his mouth, & did the humming thing that the blond loves, & again, Danny was making nonsense sounds, & it was getting the seal all hot & bothered. He increased the tempo on the humming, & made it loud, as he stroked him even further to the edge, Danny came down his throat, & Steve followed behind. They were a pile of goo, when they were able to move, they washed themselves, & the stall out, dried off, & changed into the clothes that they brought. As they were leaving, Steve's phone rang, He answered it, & said to his lover, "We got a new case, Let's go". They hurried to the crime scene, where Kono, Lou, & Chin were waiting.

 

As they were making their way to meet their love ones, Danny complained that their plans to meet Charlie for trick-treating around the hospital, is not gonna happen, Steve said, "Charlie will understand, if we don't show up, or if we are late, But we are gonna make it", After they had been updated by the others, They dove right into the case, & try to solve it quickly, so their Halloween plans don't get ruined. Max also provided some great intel, to help them on the case, since he knows quite a bit on serial killers, & their way of thinking.

 

They found a suspect, & after a round of interrogating him, Danny got a call from Rachel, & Stan, saying that Grace claimed to be a friend's house, but she wasn't there. Danny & Steve assured them, that they would find her, "Thanks, Steve, Call us, as soon as you find her", Stan said, "Yes, Call, We will be here", The British Woman said, & Danny said, "Trust us, We will find her", & they hung up, & Danny went to search for their daughter, while Steve filled Chin, Kono, & Lou in on what is happening, & they continued on the case for the time being, without Danny being there as backup.

 

Danny was getting terrified that he couldn't find his daughter, He was about to call in the team for a round of favors, when he got a call from Miss Swanson, The Owner of the Tailor/Dry Cleaners, that he uses, & also his neighbor, She told him that Grace is okay, & is with her, she is working on a surprise for her brother. He blew a sigh of relief, & thanked her, He called Steve, & Rachel, & Stan to update them. When he got there, She immediately apologized, & said, "I just wished you guys would treat me like a young adult, instead of a baby, Plus, Mom was being super overprotective, & nosy, I needed to finish the surprise for Charlie, & me, cause I am coming with you guys on Halloween", Danny's heart just burst with joy, & he said, "Great, Monkey, I would love for you to come with us", Grace smiled, as she was pleased with his response, He also promised that he would talk to Stan, her mom, & Steve about backing off a bit, & he promised that he would too, She hugged the stuffing out of him, as a reward, as they left the shop, & headed for her mom's house.

 

It did not take long for Five-O to solve the case, & Grace apologized profusely to her mother, & stepfather for worrying them, In return, They promised to lay off a bit, & trust her more, Her mother loved the surprise, that Grace had planned for herself, & Charlie, She took pictures of her in her _**Toy Story Jessie**_ costume,  & then the young girl, Steve, & Danny all headed off to visit Charlie, & spend the remaining time of Halloween with him. Grace got Charlie dressed in his **_Woody_** costume,  & they all went off to pass candy around to the sick children on Charlie's floor, After they were done, they were going for a walk, as a family, Steve said, "Gracie, Do me a favor, Stay like this, & don't grow further ?", Danny said agreeing with him, "Yeah, Monkey, Don't please", & he said to Charlie, "Please stay like this, never grow up, okay ?, Promise ?", as he looked between his two kids. "We promise", They said in unison with a smile, & they continued their walk, & said, " Shake on it...Can we have some of your candy ?", After they all shook hands, as they were making their way to the hospital gardens.


	11. Part Ten:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little reference to Episode 5x07.

Danny noticed that Steve was looking a little exhausted, & a little stiff in his movements, as he sat down, & started his paperwork for the rest of the day, Everyone is worried about him, & expressed it among themselves. Steve was trying hard to focus, as they were doing this, They gathered around the smart table.

 

"I am so worried about him, I think he lost some weight, while he is going through this", Kono said, as she looks like she is about to cry, as she looked at worriedly towards Steve's office. Chin said, "He looks good even on bad days, Now...", he couldn't even finish his thoughts, as he gathers up new info, he just found, Lou said, "We have to do something". Danny realized the date, & said, "Oh shit, Today is actually one year since Wo Fat died", They all grimaced, as a response, to forgetting, Danny looks at his love ones, & said, "I have something in mind, I need your help". They all responded with this.

 

Kono said, "Absolutely", Chin added, "Count me in", & Lou simply said, "Definitely", The Blond went over his plan, & they agreed, & loved it. Danny knocked at the door, & entered Steve's office, & had an smile on his face, as he entered. "Hey, Babe, I thought I would help you make sense of this", as he sat across from him. **"God, Please let me help him"** , as the blond thought to himself, as he gets settled in.

 

"Thanks, This paperwork is starting to give me a freaking headache", Steve gave him a small smile in return. "No problem, Love, The sooner we get out of her, The sooner we will be in our comfy beds", They went straight to work, Danny thought to himself, **"I hope Steve likes my surprise"** , as he flips through a file. He hopes that his lover can relax, as soon, as they get home. Cause, Nothing is more important than his lover's health, & happiness. He would do anything for it, & Steve. **"I am a fool in love"** , he thought to himself once again.

 

Chin, Lou, & Kono all loved Danny's idea, Lou went to make a homemade pizza, while Chin went to clean the downstairs part of the house, while Kono handled the upstairs part, & create a romantic setting for the couple. They checked their results, & were satisfied, They left the house, without being seen, or undetected. They hope that this _**will**_ make Steve feel better. Meanwhile, Danny  & Steve finished their paperwork, & headed for home, with Danny driving, & taking the scenic route.

 

As soon as they made it in the driveway, Danny shut off the car, & looked at his lover. "Baby, I know what day it is, I know it's hard, Please just talk to me", Steve let the floodgates break, & he told Danny about everything, & the nightmares. Danny just comforted him, as his own tears fell, They held each other, til they were ready to go inside of their house, so Danny could show off his surprise to his super seal.

 

They got into the house, Steve was ahead of him, Danny stood back, & had a smile on his face, He waited for this moment all day. Steve gasped, & said, "Oh my god, This is so beautiful". He took a look around, The Blond said with a smirk, "So are you", as he made his way towards him. They embraced each other. "No one has ever done this for me before", "You deserve it, you work so hard", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he proceeded to strip his lover out of his clothes.

 

"You go upstairs", he said, as he kissed him, whipping the button down off of him, caressing his body,as his hands traveled down to the hem of t-shirt, & he gestured for his lover to lift up, "Get into the bath", he kissed him again, Undoing his pants, He pulled them down along with his boxers, He couldn't resist, & gave the tip of his cock, a teasing lick & kiss. "I want you relaxed", he said, as he looked up at him, & he traveled up, & said, "I will bring you some tea", he kissed him for the last time, Steve just stuck his tongue at him, Danny reached out to swat him, but he faster, & he ran upstairs, Danny just laughed, & took his clothes into the laundry, went to make tea for his lover.

 

Danny smiled, as he saw Steve relaxed against the tub, filled with eucalyptus, & lavender. "Hey, Babe, How are you feeling ?", Steve mumbled his response, Danny arched an eyebrow, & said, "Wanna try that again, Steven ?", Steve said with a smile, "I am fine, Danno". The Blond handed him his tea, & watched him drink it. "Come on, Baby, You are gonna prune if you stay like this", He helped the Five-O Commander out of the tub, & dried him off, & they headed for their bedroom. Where the next part of the surprise is waiting.

 

Steve thought the bedroom looked lovely in the candlelight, Danny quickly stripped out of his clothes, & had Steve lay down, & relaxed on the bed, Danny took some massage oil, & began to massage his lover sensuously, knowing that he won't be up for everything sexual. Once, Steve was on the verge of sleep, He said, "I love you, Danno", After the blond dropped kisses all over his oiled body, Danny smiled, & said, "I love you too, Super Seal", & kissed the top of his headhead, He cleaned up everything, & Steve with a wetcloth. He spooned his partner to him, & joined him in a peaceful slumber that night.


	12. Part Eleven:

Steve was trying to think of a nice thing to do for Danny, & he got it, He remembered that Chin told him about a great Seafood/Italian place just opened up on the island, he got on his phone, & looked it up, **"Very nice, Very nice indeed"** , he thought to himself, He called, & made a reservation, & demanded that they have privacy away from the other patrons of the restaurant.

 

Danny was laser focused on the paperwork, that was on his desk in a pile, He was actually in a great mood, & can't wait to spend some quality time with Steve, & he hopes that Steve has something planned already. Cause, He hates surprises with a passion. There was a knock on the door, & he looked up & smiled at his lover, "Hey, You, Come in", Steve smiled back, & sat on the edge of his desk. "Can you be ready by 7:00, I made reservations, & I would like to spend our night out with you", Danny nodded, & said, "I will be ready & waiting, Babe", Steve nodded, & said with a smile, "Hey, I love you", The Blond smiled back, & said, "I love you too", & they went on with their day.

 

Kono was relieved that Steve was looking so much better, she was really worried about him, & she let him know, as she came up from behind, & hugged him. He returned the hug immediately, & asked, "What's this about ?", he asked with a smile, "Nothing, I just wanted to", "I will take a free hug anytime", The Seal proclaimed, & hugged her tightly to him, & they walked out together, & headed for where Danny, Chin, & Lou, so Steve can update them on the case, & get done with the day a little bit earlier for a change.

 

They were on a case of a little girl being held hostage, & the mother was in a frantic state of mind over it, She couldn't believe that her boyfriend was doing this, & she was reconsidering the restraining order against him, but HPD held firm, & told her that he would continue to do what he is doing, & then kill her & her child, if she did not stop. They had her protected, & they waited til Five-O shows up, & takes control of the scene.

 

Steve was checking out the scene, & he knew what must be done, "Chin, Left side, Kono, Right side, Lou I want you coming in from the back, Danny, On me, Get as much backup as you can, We are gonna do the "Quarterback Sneak", We have one chance at this, So let's not fuck this up", The Seal commanded his team, They nodded their approval, & they went to put their plan into action, & also they were being careful, so no one gets hurt, or dies instantly, cause of some mistake that shouldn't happen.

 

They made it in undetected, while HPD was backing them up outside, & Steve hollered, "DROP THE WEAPON NOW, FIVE-O !, The Boyfriend was now startled, & tighten his grip on the little girl, who had tears in her eyes. "Drop the weapon, Pig, or I'll start blasting here, Believe me, I am a good shot", he sneered angrily, "I am like a surgeon with this, One twitch, You die", Kono, Lou, & Chin were backing him up, as Danny snuck in, & then Danny lets out a sharp whistle, The Boyfriend was distracted by, Steve took the weapon, & Danny knocked him out, They all congratulated each other, & brought the suspect out to Duke & HPD, while Kono reunited the little girl with her mother.

 

Once, The scene had been cleared, Danny said, "We have still time for our reservations", Steve nodded, & said, "I will pick you up shortly", Danny nodded, & the blond drove off in his camaro, & Kono gave him a ride home, so he can get ready for their date, "Have fun, Steve", The Ex-Surfer said teasingly, Steve said firmly with a mock scowl, "Goodbye, Kono", & hurried in to get ready, so he can pick up his lover on time, & make to the restaurant for their date, & have a fun night to boot.

 

Danny lets out a wolf whistle, & said to Steve with a smile, "Wow, You look great, Baby", & they shared a kiss, The Five-O Commander said, "Mmmm, Right back at ya, Danno", & he leads them to the camaro, where he opened the door for his lover, & then closed it, once he got settled, He went to the other side, got in, & got settled, They smiled at each other, as they made their way to the restaurant, aka surprise destination, for their special night of fun. The Blond was amazed at the choice of restaurant, & knew that the seal surprised him, & got him good, & Danny will be delivering payback later, he guarantees it.

 

Kono said shuddering, as she thought about the day that they had, "I am glad that is over, & we get a little bit of a break in between, I tell you, We **_really_** deserve it for all the shit we go through  & do for our state", Chin said agreeing, as he took a sip of beer, "Yeah, That was nuts, & that little girl could've been hurt, if we did not have a plan like we did", Lou said, "That is why we are the best at what we do, I mean we all bring something into this, just to make it special", "Amen", Kono raised her glass in the air, "Hear, Hear", Chin said mirroring his cousin's gesture, & Lou said, "Here is to the best ohana around", "To Ohana !", Chin & Kono declared, as they clinked their glasses together, & they continued their own evening of fun.

 

The Evening was perfect, especially of eating outside, Steve was pleased with the results, & Danny was amazed by it, all, so amazed that he remained speechless, & enjoyed what the evening brought. "Babe, I love this, Thank you so much for doing this for me", The Blond smiled, & it was the best moment of the seal's life, cause he put that smile on his face, & he hopes to put more on there for years to come. "You are welcome, This is my way of saying, "Thank you" for sticking by me, while I was going through a couple of shitty months, I am so lucky to have you in my life", "Right back at ya", Danny said with a dazzling smile, & they continued to enjoy their evening of fun.

 

It must had been the heat or something, cause Danny pounced on Steve, as soon as they got into the door, & shut it closed. They were sucking the air out of the other, as clothes were being shed, & thrown around, They were making their way into the living room, as they landed on the couch, & proceeded to fuck the lights out of the other. Then, They broke for a kiss, Steve said, "I am not done with you, **_Stud_** , Not even for a second", He leads him upstairs to their bedroom for all night lovemaking, & then holding each other til dawn.

 

Danny knew that he is screwed, but he doesn't care, & he just loves,being around Steve, & the things that he does to him. He shivers in response, as he thinks about it, He tugs on Steve harder, indicating that he should hurry up. He is horny as hell, & no one messes with that, He looked into his lover's eyes, & just knew that he was in trouble, when he saw the lust, & hunger in them. **"Yep, I am screwed,But I like it"** , he thought to himself, as he was being pushed through the door, & on to the bed.


	13. Part Twelve:

Mmmm, You think you can get the better of me, Danno ?", he said, as he pushed him on to the bed, & he slowly climbed upon it, like a hunter is hunting his prey, or last meal, Danny absolutely loves it when his partner gets like this, cause it reassured him, that Steve loves him & only him now & forever. Danny playfully backs up away from him, with a smirk on his face, til he gets to the headboard.

 

Danny was pulled down, & his legs were spread out, "God Damn, Danny, You are so sexy, when you are like this, A delectable little morsel just for me", Steve said, as he made his way down his body, licking, & nipping every inch of bare skin that he could find, he stopped & worked his nipples, til they were shiny with his saliva, bitten, & red. Danny was vocalizing his pleasure, & he yelped, when Steve slapped his ass, & bit an inner thigh, "Don't hold anything back, Baby, I wanna hear you", as he continued his journey down the golden body, intent on pleasuring his lover, & making him scream out his name.

 

Danny was getting treated like he was a lollipop, He moaned out, "Don't tease me, Steven, Fuck me already", he breathed out, as he was overtaking by the sensations, & love that his super seal was giving, & doing to him. "GAWWWWWD !", he,exclaimed, as he was thrusting his hips against his lover's, & their hardons were pressing against each other. Steve likes to lick & tease the mushroom shaped of his lover's cock, taking him over the edge, & then denying him, by gently squeezing his dick in his hand. Steve was a pure sadist, "You are such a bastard, McGarrett", Danny points out. Steve just smiles, like he is proud of the fact, that he is showing his sexual prowlness.

 

They liked to tease each other, caressed each other, & nibble on every inch of bare skin, that they can find, as,they were heavily making out. They love to bring the other to the brink, til they are ready to explode. They recovered their footing, & calmed, & composed themselves. Steve could never get enough of Danny's body. "I would love to fuck that ass of yours, Danny, Can I fuck that sweet ass into submission, huh, **_Baby_** ?", he asked whispering seductively,  & nibbled on an earlobe, Danny just groaned in response, & assumed the position with his ass presented to Steve.

 

Steve spread his lover out, & groaned, "Mmmm, You are such a tease like this", as he cuffed his arms, & legs to the headboard, & to the end. He gave his delectable ass a slap, which made the blond moan out in pleasure, as he wiggled it, to show that he wanted more. He kissed down his spine, & his ass, he teased the crack of his ass, & then entered him with a finger. "More, Babe, Please, Move", Steve kept it up, til the loudmouth detective couldn't take it, & started mewl, every time Steve thrusted into him.

 

Danny was withering under him, as Steve was thrusting into him, & stroking & pleasuring his sensitive penis, The Blond couldn't stand the teasing, & tickling. He went to his happy place, & just Steve's administrations take over. Steve said seductively, "Cum for me, **_Baby_** ", as he increased the tempo on his stroking, Danny screamed out his pleasure, & release. Steve followed right behind, & they held each other, as they were enjoying their orgasmic bliss. Steve got up, & got a wet washcloth, & cleaned them up, Then he joined his partner in a peaceful slumber.

 

The Next Morning, Danny woke up to wonderful smells coming from the kitchen, & smiled, as he watched his lover cook. It is nice to see him so relaxed, & enjoying himself. He must sensed that he was in the doorway, & smiled at Danny. "Morning, Danno", he said, as he kissed him sweetly, & he turned back to his cooking, Danny kissed along the side of his neck, Steve just groaned, & gave him the dirtiest kiss ever, & turned off his cooking, & gave his full attention to Danny.

 

Steve blushed, as Danny ran a finger along the caress the cleft, & crack of his ass. He blushed, cause he was naked under the apron, & tore it off, & his eyes widen at the sight, & his mouth watered too. "Table, Now !", he bent Steve over it, as soon as they reached it. Steve was looking very delicious, & he was gonna take part of it.

 

Steve howled, as Danny was thrusting into the gorgeous body in front of him, & slapping & pinching his asscheeks. He had him set up on the,table, He took the maple syrup in front of him, & with an evil smirk, He coated the seal's dick & testicles. With a gleam, Danny looked at his,lover. Steve begged him not to do it, & howled in response to what the,loudmouth detective is doing to him, Steve was overtaking by the sensations.

 

Steve & Danny made it into to the shower, & the blond slapped the delectable buns in front front of him, He got down on his knees. The Former New Jersey Native played & teased them, then he nipped at them, & fucked him against the wall, They washed each other, & dried other off, They got changed, & were ready to start the the day together, & in a right way too.


	14. Part Thirteen:

It was a slow day at the office, & everyone likes it like this, instead of chaos. So Steve ordered Kono, Lou, & Chin to take lunch, & a break from the case, & paperwork for awhile, so they can not get crazed over it, Danny rathered be in his office, helping Steve organize certain things for the case, & the office, that they need to have.

 

Danny was thinking about Steve in those tight jeans that he had to wear that day, cause he knew it would drive the blond wild with lust, **"God, He makes it hard not to hate him"** , Danny thought to himself, as he made his way to Steve's office, he decide fuck restraint, & decided to get some payback for the problem, that the seal caused, & will pay for it.

 

Lou, Chin, & Kono were having lunch at **_Kamekona's_** , The Former SWAT Commander noticed that the couple didn't get to have any time to themselves, since Halloween, & he said, "Why not sending them to a special place in Maui, Steve told me about this cabin resort, where his father use to take Mary, him, & his mother as a family", Kono said with a smile, "Excellent, I will make the reservations for it, We can make it a surprise". Lou told her the name, & then she called to book it. Chin said, "I will have Grace packed up simple things in case, that they get homesick", Lou said, "I will arrange the time off for them with Governor Denning", He called the Governor's office, & could be seen that afternoon.

 

Steve smiled, as he saw his lover in the doorway of his office, "May I help you, Daniel ?", "You are such a tease with those jeans, You walk around being a wet dream, You should know that you belong to me", The Blond said with a growl, as he came surging at him, & pushed all of the things off of it, & had his lover against it, "Off, I want those off now !", he said exclaiming, in a commanding tone, as he helped his lover pulled the jeans down, along with the boxers, & he tore open his button down. Steve's body was flushed by that action. Danny pulled his slacks down, & he turned Steve around, so he can pummel into him.

 

"Oh, God, I love you when you are like this, Danno", Steve said, as he moaned out his pleasure. Danny slapped his ass, & then he pummeled into him, as hard as he can, while stroking his cock. Steve was putty in his hands, & he rocked back against the loudmouth detective, as he tried to match his lover's rhythm, & they were both on the edge, & Steve said, "Baby, I don't think I can hang on much longer", "Cum for me than, **_Baby_** ", Danny whispered seductively, Steve lets it all out, & Danny was not far behind him, & they both came at the same time, they both leaned against the desk, as they were trying to catch their breaths.

 

Once they calmed, & composed themselves, as they got up, to fix themselves up, & make sure that nothing looked suspicious, as they were putting Steve's desk back together, "I love you, Super Seal", Danny said with a dazzling smile, Steve looked over to him, & said, "I love you too, Danno", They shared a kiss, & had lunch ordered in, & enjoyed their break together, as they waited for the others to come back, so they can get back to work, as fast, & as hard as they can.

 

The Others came back, & they resumed from where they left off, & they were able to function better cause of Steve's suggestion, & they also made some progress with the help of HPD, & they are making sure that they get the credit that is due to them. Then the others decided to treat the couple to a couple of drinks, so they went to **_Tropics_** , to have their usuals, as soon as they were done with work, & their order was brought to them, as they sat down at their usual table.

 

"We have something for you", Lou said, as he handed over the pamphlet to the couple, Steve took a look at it, & choked back the emotion, that was threatening to come up, he showed Danny it. he said, "What do you think, Danno ?", The Blond knew it had to be a connection to his father, & said, "I say, Let's do it, It's been awhile, since we took a vacation", Steve said to his friends, "Thank you for this, When do we leave ?", Lou said, "Whenever you want, Denning cleared your vacation time", Chin said, "Just have fun, & relax", Kono said, "Don't worry about Grace & Charlie, We have that covered, since Stan & Rachel are back in Las Vegas", The Couple thanked them once again, & they celebrated the night of fun with one more round of drinks, before they head for home.

 

Grace came over with a gift for them to have, while they are on their getaway, "Just to remind you of home", They nodded, & promised not to open it, til they got there. "I love you, Guys", she said, as she hugged them tightly to her. "We love you too, Help take care of your brother, & be good for your aunts, & uncles", "I will, I promise", she said, as she kissed their cheek, & they mirrored her gesture, The Others came, & they drove them to the airport, so they can see them off, & have one more round of "goodbyes", before they get back on schedule.

 

They got to the resort, Steve was in shock, that everything was updated, but the format stayed the same, "Come on, Danno, Let's explore, while the bell hops put our bags into our rooms", Danny nodded & said with a smile, "Lead the way, Superman", & they checked out the scenery, & then they relaxed on their deck for awhile, They hit the showers, & had sex in it, then they got ready to have a _**"Welcome Guests"**_ dinner with the other tourists, They are very lucky to have a great ohana, cause they wouldn't had thought about doing this on their own.

 

Before bed, Steve poured them each a whiskey, & they went on to the deck, to check out the stars, & just relaxed for a bit, "It's so lovely here," Danny said, as he stared at the sky. "It sure is", Steve said agreeing, as he looked at him, instead of the sky. Danny smiled at him, "Sap", he said fondly, They wrapped their arms around the other, & Danny said, "I love you _**so**_ much", "Me too", Steve said, as they shared a sweet kiss,  & they went inside, with their arms still wrapped around the other, they got ready for bed, & fell asleep without any problems on that wonderful cool night.


	15. Part Fourteen:

Danny could feel someone teasing him, & licking him mercilessly, He moaned out, as he opened his eyes, & found that his lover was worshiping him all over, He thought to himself, **"This is the best way to be waken up"** , as he enjoyed what his boyfriend is doing to him, & making him going over the edge. Danny said, "God, Baby, Don't stop, please, don't ever stop", Steve was smiling, cause this was the effect that he wanted to achieve with him, & making a wonderful experience with him.

 

Danny was panting, & flush, just like Steve was becoming, & then he managed to get his payback, & Steve was turning to putty also, by what Danny was doing to him, "God, Danny, You are driving me crazy", The Blond said with a smirk, "Likewise, Superman", & they proceeded to have round two without hesitation, & they composed themselves, & they got into the shower, & they were ready to start the second day of their romantic vacation.

 

They planned on going hiking on the trail, but they needed to stop for some supplies, & Danny said, "I'll go in, Love", Steve said, as he went to pack up the car, & the blond went inside, & hurried to get the necessities for their trip. "Danny ?", A voice said behind him, & he turned around & was in shock to find that it was his former flame, Melissa Armstrong, with a smile on her face, & looking radiant, as she was sporting a tiny baby bump around her mid section. The Loudmouth Detective was speechless, & then recovered, as he went to hug her, & spun her around, as he did, He was glad to see her.

 

"Oh my god, Melissa, What the hell are you doing here ?", Danny asked, She said, "Me & my husband own this place, Well his family owns it, He took over, We dated for a year, after we split, & now we are married, & we are expecting our first child", Danny hugged her again, & said, "Tell me about him", She proceeded to tell him about Brian, & their love for they have for each other. She said something that completely surprises him.

 

"Thanks to you, showing me what a real relationship is, I trust again, & I don't regret anything that happened, I am sorry that we did not work out, I hope that you found your happiness, & someone to love you the way that you deserve", as he was about to tell her about Steve. The man in question, came in & looked very pissed off, "Let's go, We are burning daylight", he barely looks at Melissa, & as far as he is concerned to him, she doesn't exist, cause she was the one that almost got him killed, by her ex-husband. Danny shot a "sorry" look, & then followed him outside, ready to rip him a new asshole for the way that he just acted.

 

"What the hell is the matter with you ? !", Danny ranted with anger exclaiming, as they left the store, & Steve sneered, "You know what's wrong", as they got in the car. "You mean Melissa ?, I am not with her anymore, That is not my child, She is married, & expecting her first child with her husband, We were just catching up, There is nothing to be jealous over", Steve now feels bad. "I am an jealous ass", he groaned out, "Yeah, But you are my ass". Danny gave him a sweet kiss, as he said this, "You will be treating them to dinner, as a way to apologize", Steve agreed, & kissed him, They were making their way to the hiking site.

 

They decided that camping out would be fun, & after they got everything set up, They went to get some firewood, & Danny stopped, & really looked at his lover. His jealousy got him all hot, & bothered, He thought to himself, "He is so hot like this", & he went over to him, with hunger, & lust in his eyes. "Mmmm, Baby, I am hungry for you", & pushed him up against a tree, Steve knew that when Danny is like this, It's better not to say anything or interfere. He just smiled, & said, "Like what you see, Danno ?", he seductively moved his hips,against his blond lover's, creating delicious friction.

 

"No, You are such a bad boy, _**Stud**_ ", Dann said seductively, as hevran his knee along the seal's hardness, Steve just groaned in response, "Not fair, Danno", he breathed out. He reached out, & ripped his t-shirt off, & ran his hands all over his chest, He said with a smirk, "I own this body, & you, Don't I Steven ?", He licked around the areola, Steve just shuddered in a response. The Blond bit the nipple, & flicked it with his tongue, & he then traced around his waist, & then he shoved his hand inside, & teased & tickled his appendage, til he got rock hard.

 

"Stop..., or otherwise I am gonna cum", The Five-O Commander panted out, as Danny ignored him, & continued to do what he was doing, Steve just whimpered, It got Danny all hot & bothered, He slapped his gorgeous ass, & exclaimed, "Yeah, Baby !", He reached around his front, pulled his pants, & boxers all the way down. He got his own down, He got him against the tree, & the dirty talk began. "You are such a slut for this, I am gonna fuck you til you scream, The excitement of someone hearing you, It gets me very hard", He said into his,ear, then nibbles on it, grabs his hips, & begins to pummel into him, with Steve screaming his lungs out.

 

"Mmmm, Let the world hear you, Let them hear you get thoroughly fucked", he spanks his buns in between, Steve was ready to cum so bad, it's painful", Danny swiftly turns him around, & begins to suck his brains out through his dick. He did a vibrating & tongue action that made the seal go weak in the knees, Danny & him composed themselves, after being spent. "You are gonna be without clothes, It's a crime to cover that gorgeous, body up". "You better get back to the site, or otherwise I am gonna bite into those delicious asscheeks", He ended up spending that time marking & possessing his sexy seal, & they ended up not leaving their tent, til late next afternoon.

 

They had fun on their little hike, & they went to see Melissa & Brian, They offered to take them to dinner, which they accepted, & got to know each other better. They actually found out, that they have so much in common with them. When Danny & Brian talked about sports, Steve said to Melissa, "Melissa, I am very sorry about the way that I acted, I am just over protective of him", she smiled, & said, "I understand", & they talked about her visiting soon, along with Brian.


	16. Part Fifteen:

Danny woke up feeling like the luckiest guy in the world, He is in the most romantic spot in the world with his lover, Work is going great, He gets to spend time with his kids, as long as a case doesn't interfere. He really has nothing to complain about, He was brought back from his thoughts, by the sounds of his lover sobbing.

 

"What's with the tears, Sexy ?", The Blond asked with concern on his face, as he took a good look at Steve, & the condition that he was in. Steve was just sobbing, & sniffling. "Talk to me, Babe, What's going on in that handsome head of yours ?", He gave the seal a couple of minutes to compose himself. Steve knew that he would feel better by talking to Danny, so he gathered his thoughts, & faced Danny in the eye, as he was preparing himself. "I wonder sometimes why you are with me, I mean all I did these past 6 years was bring danger to your life, also your kids' lives, I would've dump my sorry ass, if I was you", he said with a whimper, as he clung to his lover for dear life.

 

"I am glutton for punishment, You are the most wonderful person I ever met, Plus, You made me feel so welcome, & alive, Also I love you, so do Gracie, & Charlie, You don't mean to have trouble, But, I am not gonna leave you for it, I would kick myself in the ass," Steve smiled a bit, feeling better, & reassured. "I love you, Baby, I am never gonna leave you, I am gonna help you trust yourself, & trust in people again, You never will be alone, Believe me, right ?", Steve said, as tears were threatening to fall, "I do, I love you too, Danny", He cried, & held on to his lover. He actually cried himself to sleep, & Danny whispered, "Just rest, My Love, Danno is here, & he will take good care of you", He reached for his phone, & cancelled their morning plans.

 

Meanwhile, Things are great in Honolulu, Chin, Kono, & Lou are taking out every known criminal, that has crossed their paths, & don't have any injuries, as a result of it. "Man, This has been a great week so far, I hope Steve & Danny are having a good one too", Chin said with a smile, "Those lovebirds ?, I am sure that they are, Cuz", & Lou said, "They really did deserve this vacation, cause they do so much for us, & Hawaii, So it was time to pay them back tenfold for it", The Cousins agreed, "Ohhh, I have to pick up Gracie, She is sleeping over, & I promised them a pizza night, Renee is getting everything we need to make homemade pizza, If you are free, Stop on by", He said extending the invitation, The Cousins thanked him, & will let him know by the end of the day.

 

Steve woke up to a wonderful smell, & he smiled, as he saw Danny working in the kitchen naked with only an apron, It has been one of his favorite fantasies, He cleared his throat, & said, "Hey, Danno", The Blond turned towards his voice, & said smiling, "Hey, Sleepyhead, It's nice to see you awake", Steve said with hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes, "What time is it ?", Danny checked the clock, & said, "It's afternoon, You were asleep since 8:00, Baby", He finished up his cooking, & cleaned everything up, & shut the stove, & oven off. "Here, You might be hungry, I perfected my fritata recipe", He handed the plate to the seal, so he could try a piece of it.

 

Chin & Kono had begged off pizza with Lou, & the kids, Kono explained, "Adam is out of town, & he promised that he will call, I don't want to miss it", Lou said with a smile, "It's okay, I understand, But bring your husband by next time, Renee will fatten him up for you", Kono kissed him on the cheek, & said, "I promise, Brah, First thing, When we are free". Chin said, "I have to train new trainee at the Academy, so I will be there for the rest of the night, But tell Renee, I would love a rain check", Lou nodded, & said, "You got it, Brother", & they closed up HQ, & went on their separate ways.

 

"It's delicious, Danno, I can't believe that you made this so good, Can I have another piece, please ?", The Seal asked hopefully, "Can you have another piece ?, Of course, You can have another piece, Babe, Let me get it for you", He took his plate, & filled it again, He smiled, as he watched his hungry man eat. **"I am gonna protect this wonderful being til the day I die"** , The Loudmouth Detective vowed, as he thought to himself. "How about a nice long shower, & walk on the beach, How does that sound ?", Steve moaned out, "Like heaven", He finished his plate, & Danny washed it, & placed it the dish rack for it to dry, They took their shower, & they ended up making love slowly. Then, They got dressed, & went for their walk, to kill some time before dinner.

 

Steve saw that the sun was setting, so he thought it was the perfect time for him to say to Danny, what he wanted to say for a long time, They were walking hand in hand, checking out the strand, & properties, that is surrounding it. "God, Babe, Sometimes, I wish we can stay here forever", Danny said with a sigh of content, Steve said with a smile, "Me too", He took his lover's hand that is in his, & kissed the knuckles. He stopped for a second, & Danny saw this, & looked at him with concern, "What's wrong, Babe ?", "Nothing, Danno, I just want to let you know, I love you so much, So much that it hurts, I just want to thank you, Because of you, I can express my feelings, & be myself around you, I just love being around you", Danny choked back the emotion that was gonna come up, & said breathing out, "Oh, Steve", They shared a sweet kiss, & headed back to their cabin, & changed for their dinner reservations.

 

Lou tucked his favorite girls in, telling them that he loves them so much, They said in unison, "We love you too", & Samantha was already asleep, Grace stopped the former SWAT Commander, "Uncle Lou ?", He turned around, & said with a smile, "Tonight was fun, I am so glad that you are part of our ohana", That filled the big man's heart with love, & pride. "Me too, Princess", He kissed her on the head, & she settled down, & went to sleep. While Lou spent time with his wife, til they went to bed, & relaxed.

 

The restaurant that was nearby was perfect for seafood, The Happy Couple were feeling so relaxed, & they were talking more, which Steve loved, cause now he can tell Danny anything, & not be judge for it. "This has been so magical, I feel like I am flying", The Blond said with a smile, Steve said with a bigger smile, "For me too, Babe". They talked a bit more, & they were glad to have privacy, "Dance with me ?", Danny said with a smile. The Seal nodded, & they swayed to the music, that was playing. They just acted like they were the only ones there. They stayed like that, & enjoyed the silence.


	17. Part Sixteen:

Steve couldn't believe that they can finally relax, now the issues are out & are done for, He is planning spoiling Danny, & making sure that he is totally relaxed, before they return home, & get into the thick of crime again, He got really early, & prepared a super breakfast for his lover, cause he will need his strength for the day he is gonna have with him.

 

Lou, Chin, & Kono were having a quiet breakfast for a change, before they headed for the HQ, The rest of the time had been quiet, & they love the fact, they don't have to do so much crazy things, & Lou said, "Not that I mind the quietness, But it has been pretty boring", Kono said with a smirk, "Don't worry, when the criminal element gets word that Danny & Steve are back, It will be chaos again, Trust me", Chin smiled, & nodded, agreeing with his younger cousin, "Yeah, It will be, Just take advantage, while you can", & Lou nodded, & he waved the waitress over, "We are ready to order, It's on me", Kono & Chin thanked him, & they got their orders in no time, & enjoyed the morning, Lou paid the bill, & they hurried into HQ, to finish the work there, so they can get out early.

 

Steve finished up the huge breakfast, & added a rose in the vase, so it sets the effect. He went back into the bedroom, & closed it. The Seal smiled, & thought to himself, **"I am the luckiest son of a bitch on Earth"** , He watched the blond sleep for awhile, & then he took the rose, & went straight for the bed, & his lover. **"I can't wait to torture Danny with pleasure, & see how much he can take"**, he thought once again, He crawled upon him, He tickled his nose with the petals, & Danny instinctively batted it away in his sleep, the sheet slipped, showing off his chest, & especially his delectable little nipples, that Steve loves to feast on.

 

He went straight up to his face with the rose, caressing each side, as he went, continued to travel down, to each side of his neck, then reached his shoulder blades, & hit his pecs, he outlined those nipples, & circled them, then he set aside, & was ready to feast on his own breakfast, He could never get enough of his Danno, He was his now, & forever. He actually likes the idea of him being at their home, & wait for him there sometimes, He actually could see the future & him in it, It actually got the seal thinking, as he rips the sheet off of him, & taking in the sight of that spectular body in front of him. He straddles him, & leans in, & nibbles on an inner thigh, which made Danny moan in delight, as he kept on sleeping.

 

"God, Steve, Please, Please don't stop, Don't ever stop", Danny mumbles in his sleep, Steve smirked, cause he knew that Danny must be having a sex dream with them in it. "Don't worry, Danno, I am just getting started, Sit back & enjoy the ride", he told him, & continues on his exploring of his lover's tanned body, & no one will keep him away from doing it. He has every intent on bring so much pleasure for his lover, & he won't quit, til he does.

 

He makes his way down, like a snake, He kisses his sweet lips, & sucks on his neck, & makes sure that his shoulder blades gets it too, & then he kisses his pectorals, nosing the hair that is there, & then he is getting part one of the quest done, feasting on the nipples, that are driving him mad. He gives them each a tug, & works them til they are red, swollen, & with his saliva, He makes his way down to his well defined abs, & teased them with his tongue, & tortures his navel.

 

God, Danno, You tasted so amazing, I love just love nibbling on you, making you reach your vunerable side, God, I can't wait to keep doing this forever, I will never leave you", he whispered to his sleeping lover's form. Danny whimpered, & the Five-O Commander makes his way down, ready to get to the grand finale, He licked a stripe up to the mushroom shaped head of his gorgeous cock, Danny arched his back off of the bed a little bit, Steve knew that he was enjoying this clearly.

 

Grace was having a great time with Kono, she was progress well in her surf lessons, & they were having a great "girls" weekend too on top of it, They both hit the shore, & the ex-surfer said, "You are getting really good, Grace, You will be at my level in no time at all", she was smiling proudly at the fact. "Thanks, Auntie Kono, I would like to beat Danno, cause he is really good now, thanks to Steve", "You will, How about a shaved ice ?", Grace nodded excitingly, & they quickly showered at the entrance of the beach, & they went straight to Kamekona's to continue their fun filled weekend.

 

Steve was really enjoying what he is doing to his lover, He worked up his cock, til he was nice & hard, Then he began to stroke him, & he said to him, "Mmmm, You really got a humdinger of a cock here, I am gonna lick it, bite it, lick it again, til you are on the edge, & that is what he exactly did, & then he got some of the semen, as it painted their chests, & bed, Danny really shouted out his pleasure, as his delicious penis twitched, & contracted, as he orgasmed, & then he opened his eyes, & looked at his lover with a lazy smile.

 

Lou, & Chin were enjoying their own weekend off, They were spear fishing once again, & the Hawaiian Native was impressed that the former SWAT Commander was getting better at it. "How the hell did you get so good at this ?, You improved a lot since the last time we did this", Lou said sheepishly with a smile, "I may have taken a few lessons from McGarrett, He helped me with my techique, & we go when we have a chance", Chin nodded with a bigger smile, "I am impressed, Captain, Ready to go again ?", Lou said with a smile, "Lead the way, Lieutenant, Ready whenever you are", & they went back into the water, & caught some more fish.

 

"So, I wasn't dreaming, Was I ?, You just gave me the most intense orgasm of my life, Didn't you, Love ?", The Blond asked, as he slowly woke up from his peaceful sleep. Steve said with a smirk, & being cheeky, "Yes, I did, I had my own verison of breakfast, you, You tasted so amazing, I couldn't help myself, I also think that you should eat this wonderful breakfast, before it's get cold, let's clean up... he took a look at his form, & groaned out, "Definitely naked, & then take a long leisurely shower together, How does that sound ?", Danny kissed his super seal, & said with content sigh, "Perfect", They did up the tasks fast, while fondling each other, & having kisses in between. The Loudmouth Detective saw the hunger, & lust in his lover's eyes. "Get into that bathroom, before I have my way with you, & carry out every dirty thought that I was thinking about carrying out", Danny just stood there, & Steve slapped a gorgeous asscheek, & Danny yelped in response, Steve growled in a commanding tone, "Now, Detective", Danny rushed into the bathroom, with Steve hot on his trail, the door slammed shut, & soon you hear, over the running water, Danny shouted, "YES, STEVEN, RIGHT THERE, BABY, GOD DAMN IT, MAKE ME YOURS, FUCK ME GOOD !, YES, YES, YES !", & then silence filled the room, as the occupants were taking time for themselves.


	18. Part Seventeen:

The Happy Couple were just taking a lazy day to themselves, & they were lucky that they are miles away from the neighbors, & they have their own stretch of beach to rump, & play in. Danny felt like a teenager again, whenever he is around his lover, sometimes, he thinks it's a great way to get away from the stress of it all. He had something devious in mind for his lover, & he knows that Steve would be into anything that he wanted.

 

Grace was having fun with her uncles, & aunt at the beach, Her week so far was great, she can't wait for her dad, & Steve to come home, she was also glad that her mother let Charlie come out with them, since he was doing better, Rachel thought some fresh air would do him some good, & it has. Grace said to her little brother, "Wanna find the best shells for Danno, & Steve ?", He smiled, & nodded excitingly, & she took his hand, & they traveled down the beach in the team, & Adam's eyesight, while they got to have some fun, The Team loves being around the kids, cause it minds them that there is some good in the world.

 

"We should make this a regular thing, I mean it's good for the kids, & it will be great for us too", Lou announced, as he stretches out to relax for a bit, Kono said with a smile, "Yeah, We have been dealing with stresses all week, & I think that once in awhile, It will be great to do this, Just for us", Chin said, "Plus, It will make our lives a little bit more peaceful", Adam said, "Yeah, Steve, Danny, Rachel, & Stan can all relax". Lou said, "It's settled, We **_will_** make this a tradition", He looked over to Grace,  & Charlie, "Who wants to go in the water ?", They both exclaimed in unison, "We do !", He gathered them up, & headed into the ocean.

 

Steve decided that an afternoon at the beach was the best way to celebrate the ending of their trip, & Danny knew that he can ambush Steve in the water, & have his naughty way with him, like Steve did, when they showered together. They were having fun, acting like a couple in love. Then, When Steve popped from under the water, looking for Danny, He nearly lost his balance, but Danny kept him supported, as he stripped him of his bathing suit, & Danny popped up too, grinning wolfishly, as he held Steve's bathing suit, & he tossed to the beach. He had lust in his eyes, & the seal just knew that his blond adonis wants payback for the shower.

 

Danny swam over to him, lightly stroking his manhood, Steve threw his head back, & moaned, "God, Danny, You are driving me crazy", he breathed out, as he was enjoying what his lover was doing to him. Danny held his breath, & went back under, The Five-O Commander felt a nudge to his legs, Steve immediately opened up, He let out a curse, when Danny engulfed him with his warm mouth. Steve was filled with desire, & lust, as the sensations were over taking him, Danny popped back up, & knew that he had his lover where he wanted him.

 

"God, Danny, Please don't stop", Steve said on the verge of begging, as Danny continued to fuck him. "I am not planning to, Especially with this gorgeous ass in front of me, Mine for the taking", as he rubbed the asscheeks with one hand, & continued to hold Steve with the other, as he continued to thrust into his flushed lover.

 

Grace was a big help with Charlie, Chin had his turn with the kids, Yesterday, Lou took them to the zoo, & Kono took them to the beach, so they can watch a surf competition, they were being perfect angels for Chin, "How about some shaved ice kids ?", They were happy with that, Chin asked his nephew, "What one do you want ?", Charlie looked at the menu, & was overwhelmed by the choices, & he said sadly on the verge of tears, "I don't know, Unca Chin", Luckily, Grace came to the rescue, & said, "How about we get a big one, & we all share it, huh ?, How does that sound, Charlie ?", "It sounds perfect to me", Chin said with a smile,  & Charlie thought about it, & said, "Me too", They waved Kamekona over, so he can take their order, Chin gave him the correct amount, But Kamekona dismissed it, & said, "Your money is no good here, Ohana is free", Chin smiled, as they clasped hands into a high-five, "Thanks, Brother". The Big Man went to put in their order.

 

Afterwhile, They both came, & they both got the other through their orgasmic bliss, & then Danny saw how wonderful, & sexy Steve looked, when he lets his guard down. "Shhh, It's okay, My Love, Shhh, Let me take care of you for a change", He fixed himself up, & they went to shore, so Steve can get his bathing suit back on, & they held each other, as they went back to the cabin for the day, They are just gonna order in, & then chill out, cause the next day, they are going back to their ohana.

 

It was night by the time, Chin, & the kids got back to his place, he ordered a pizza, & then he ushered the kids to take a bath, & then he took a shower, "Okay, All squeaky clean ?", The Kids nodded, & said, "Yes" with a smile, "Okay, Me too", He put in _**Inside/Out**_ for them to watch, They paused it, when the pizza came,  & they continued it, after they got resettled in, & they were eating their dinner, as they watched it. "Thank you, Unca Chin, I lava you", Charlie said with a smile, Grace added, "Me too, Uncle Chin, I love you so much, Thank you for a wonderful day", That just melted Chin's heart, & he said, "You _are_ most welcome", He hugged,  & kissed the two kids on the tops of their heads, as they continued to watch the movie, & they got settled for bed right afterwards.

 

Their last night was magical, It more than Danny could even imagine, He had so much fun, trying out new things at Steve's urging, & he found that he is not so scared anymore, & Steve found that he could open up more to his lover, about what is bothering him. They had their dinner in bed, with themselves as dessert, After they composed themselves, & freshen themselves for the third time that day, Danny said with a smile, "I love you, Steven McGarrett, Thank you for coming into my life, & making me so happy", Steve was holding back his emotion, & said, "I love you too, Daniel Williams, You make me twice as happy, I am honored to have you in my life, & that special little boy, & girl, That I call my daughter & son officially soon", That made Danny very happy to hear, & they shared a sweet kiss, & they settle themselves down for bed.


	19. Part Eighteen:

Grace had a wonderful idea, after they dropped Charlie off home to be with their mother, She said to Kono, "Auntie Kono, I think Steve & Danno would appreciate a clean house, Don't you ?", The Ex-Surfer said with a smile to her niece, "I love the way you think, Honey, I will get Uncle Chin, & Uncle Lou to come help, How does that sound ?", The Young Girl said with a smile, "Great, I will get the cleaning supplies", she went to get the supplies, while Kono did her task.

 

Lou & Chin were at HQ, They were just making sure that nothing will screw up their family time, They went through all of additional paperwork, that Danny & Steve never got to do, cause it was just crazy around there. "God, The Bad Guys are smart to stay away, Cause if Danny & Steve had to come back, cause of crime, They would be so pissed off", Chin said, as he is shutting down the smart table. Lou said agreeing, "Yeah, Tell me about it, I just hoped that they relaxed, & just have fun for a change, & not worry during their whole trip", Chin said reassuring, "I am sure they didn't", Then Lou's phone rang, & he answered it, & then hung up, after talking. "Grace, & Kono need us for a special mission", They closed everything up, & went to the McGarrett/Williams Household to help their love ones out.

 

Steve was amazed to see that Danny had woken before him, & he looked all over the room for him, & then relaxed, when he found him sitting in one of the chairs on the balcony naked, It was a glorious sight for Steve to see. He made a cup of a coffee for his lover, & went straight outside to see what is on his lover's mind, & see if he can't stop whatever it is that is troubling him. "Hey there, Handsome", Danny said to him, as he sensed his presence. "Hey, Yourself, Are you okay ?", The Seal asked with concern etched in his face.

 

"I am, I am just a little sad, cause we won't get this again, The quality time, & us just being together", Danny said with a sigh, & Steve understood what that meant, & he said vowing, "I understand what you mean, Danno, I promise you, I promise you that we will come back for our anniversary", That put a smile on his face, & Steve loved knowing that he is the one, that put it there. He forced his lover's legs open, & said with a growl, "Now, I am gonna make you so relax, that you will forget your own name", & he went straight work on his deed at that moment.

 

Kono & Grace did the little stuff, while they wait for Chin, & Lou to show up to help, They checked out their finished results, & they were completely satisfied with what they did. They high-fived each other, as the ex-surfer said with a bright smile, "We do good work", Grace nodded in agreement, & said, "We sure do". They took a lemonade break on the lanai, Before long, Chin & Lou showed up, & were ready to get their assignments, & help the girls out, so that everything will get done on time, & on schedule.

 

FUUUCCCK, STEEEVE !!!!", The Blond shouted, as his lover was licking, teasing, & torturing his balls. Steve just had a smirk on his face, & he hummed on his cock, making his balls ache with such need. "Steve, Please....Please, Baby," he panted out. Steve went right to stroke his sensitive appendage, til he was on the edge. Danny was flushed, as Steve took what he wanted, & was driving his lover crazy, When they both composed themselves, Steve asked with a smirk, "Relaxed ?", "Asshole, You know you turned me into putty with that sneaky move of yours", He plunged his mouth against the seal's, so he can taste himself, & then he got the seal all hot & bothered, "Let's get you cleaned up, I booked us a massage, Before we head for home", Danny nodded, & happily followed his lover inside.

 

"What do you want us to do, Cuz ?", Chin asked, as he took a look around, Lou agreed, & said, "Yeah, We are at your disposal", Grace said, "Can you make some sandwiches, & your famous chicken vegetable soup, It's real yummy, Uncle Lou", The Former SWAT Commander said with a dazzling smile at his niece, "On it, Princess", & she said, "I will help", They went into the kitchen", "How I do the bathrooms, & you do the bedrooms ?", Kono asked her cousin with an arched eyebrow. "Sounds good to me, Let's do it", & they went to their task.

 

The Massage felt wonderful, It was definitely needed to help them prepare for what is waiting for them at home, They had lunch, & Danny noticed that his lover is a little bit more relaxed now. "Babe, It's nice to see you so relaxed, I guess this trip really helped you out", Steve thought about it for a second, "Yeah, It really did, I think we should do this at least once a year", Danny agreed & said, "No arguments here, I think we should enjoyed this place for the next couple of hours, before the limo comes & takes us to the airport", Steve said with a smile, "Great idea", & they went to do that, & then pack, as soon as they get back.

 

It was almost dinnertime, Steve & Danny were on their way home, Everyone was double checking everything, Grace with a smile, "It's perfect", Kono hugged her niece to her, & said, "It sure is", & Chin said, "Dinner smells fantastic, Lou, I want the recipe", "I promise you before we leave, You _**will**_ have it", They took care of the minor details,  & then Grace said with a smile, "We should surprise them, & yell, "SURPRISE !", The Five-O Team thought it was a great idea", & they locked the door, & got into positions, so Danny or Steve would discovered them, Luckily, They hid their cars at the side of the house.

 

The Happy Couple made it to their home, & they got their luggage out, & headed inside. They didn't think anything was suspicious, & out of place, As soon as they came in, "SURPRISE !!!!" was shouted, & they ate dinner that Lou made. Danny & Steve knew that they were lucky to have the best ohana around now, & forever. As they moved towards to the future.


	20. Part Nineteen:

Things have been back to normal for a week, since Danny & Steve had been back from their romantic getaway. They were busting criminals like usual, & Steve had to admit, just being around his ohana did him some good. Danny just smiled, as he handcuffed his suspect, & said with a smirk, "Just say it, I know you want to, Say it". Steve said, "Book em, Danno", as they made their way to the waiting police cars.

 

It was such a peaceful night, & Steve was not gonna jinx it, He finished up his paperwork, & made sure that he gave himself some time, He went to the grocery store for what he need, & made sure that he had everything that what his dinner called for. **"Danny will love this after a tough day like today"** , he thought to himself, as he got into the truck, & headed for the store.

 

Danny was having a little bit of trouble cause of the stressed day, He also was thinking about Matt, & that the anniversary of his death fell also on that day, He went to his spot, & took his time, & just cleared his head. He had tears shimmering in his eyes, & he drew a deep breath, "I miss you, Baby Brother, I miss you so much, I hope that you find peace now wherever you are, I love you so much, Mattie, Always know that", He composed himself, & enjoyed watching the sun set down, as the evening was setting in.

 

Lou called & warned him about the day, Steve thanked him, & got set on making dinner for his lover, & he was whistling a happy tune, as he got the pizza set in the oven, & the salad on the table with the garlic bread. **"God, Help me help Danny through this"** , he thought to himself, as he silently prayed. He heard the sound of the camaro, & he was ready for his lover, ready to give him comfort as needed.

 

Danny was amazed at the sight of him, Steve made his favorite meal for him, & he saw that his lover was looking great a t-shirt, & sweatpants, "Come here, Baby", The Seal said with a encouraging tone, Danny just went into his arms, & melted into them, The Blond was comforted by his lover's scent & aftershave. "Dinner will be ready in 10, Take a shower & relax, okay ?". The Loudmouth Detective just nodded, & went upstairs to relax, just like Steve suggested. He just wanted a nice evening with his lover.

 

When he came down, He too was wearing sweatpants, & a t-shirt, He thought everything looked amazing on the table, & he told him so, "You deserve the best, Danno, As long as I am alive, You will get it", he said vowing. They ate the wonderful meal, & the cheesecake, that he prepared, Suddenly, Danny burst into tears, over the guilt, that he thought that had disappeared. Steve was at his side immediately, for whatever he needed.

 

"I just missed him _so_ much, Babe, I mean it's still unbelievable that he is not here, At least enjoying Hawaii,  & having quality time with his niece, & getting to know his new nephew", he hiccuped, as he said this. Steve felt his heart breaking everytime, that Danny is sad or cries. "I know, Baby, It will get better with time, He wouldn't want you to be sad, Think of the memories that you had with him, You _**are**_ never alone", he said with a smile,  & plastered kisses all over his lover.

 

"I know, Steve, I know, Thank you, I am **_so_** lucky, You came into my life,  & swept me off of my feet, I thanked God everyday for you, & to keep you safe, You are the most precious thing to me, Besides Charlie & Grace, I love you so much, Thanks for doing what you did tonight", "I love you, Danno, It makes me happy to see you happy, I would do anything for you", The Seal said, as they shared a kiss. "Can we watch a movie ?, I just want to do that, & snuggle with you", "Of course", They cleaned up, & enjoyed the rest of the evening together.

 

It was a rainy day, It was suppose to be sunny, but the sky had other ideas, & Charlie was disappointed that he wouldn't get to go to the zoo. Grace had a back up plan, she played all the games that he wanted, til they ran out of them to play. Then, She had an idea, & said to Steve, "Uncle Steve ?, Can we do Cupcake Wars ?", "What's that ?", She explained what it was, & the Five-O Commander said with a smile, exclaiming, "Sounds like fun, Let's do it !", Danny decided to watch & make sure that no cheating is involved, "Monkey, You better be careful, Steve is actually a great baker ?". "Oh, I am not worried, Danno, Can you keep up with me, Old Man ?", "Old Man, Oh no, You did not, It's on", Steve declared, Chin, Adam, Lou, & Kono are serving as judges, as the competitors baked their wonderful cupcakes, while Charlie is the best taste tester.

 

Once they were done, cooled off, & decorated, Danny brought them over to the others, after taking three for himself, Grace, & Steve. "We declared by the four of us", Adam started with a smile, "That the winner of the competition of the best cupcakes is....", Chin added with a bigger smile, "GRACE ELIZABETH WILLIAMS !!!", Lou shouted with happiness, "Whooo, I knew that you could do it, Honey !", Danny said hugging his child, & spun her around, "I am so proud of you", Steve said, as he took his turn, & growled playfully, as he kissed her on the cheek. "We got something for the both of you, Danny & Chin said in unison, He nodded to Lou, & Kono, while Adam watched on with a smile, "Silver Apron for the best creative cupcakes...goes to Steven J. McGarrett", Kono said with a smile, as she tied it around his waist, "Gold for the champion, Grace Williams", as he did the same to hers, Grace said smiling at Steve, "You know what ?, We are both champions", They high-fived each other, as the others proudly watched on.


	21. Part Twenty:

Mary & Joan were spending their vacation time in Hawaii, & she met a seemingly wonderful guy, which Steve had suspicions on, but didn't want to ruin his sister's happiness. So, He kept his mouth shut for now, & enjoyed his time with her, & his niece for the time that they are there, til they have to go back to L.A., Steve is waiting for the right time to bring up moving back, so they can see the other more.

 

Danny noticed that Mary is acting strange for a couple of weeks now, & that she has withdrawn from her friends, & them, He decided not to tell Steve anything, til there was something to be concerned about, He knows how his lover is with family, & it would pissed him off, that someone mess with them. Danny decided to do a background check on Mitchell Hanson, & see what pops up as a last resort, in order to help the young McGarrett, if she needs it. He was brought back from his thoughts, as Mary approached the table for their lunch date.

 

"How are you, Sweetie ?", he said, as he kissed her cheek, & helped her into her seat, she said unconvincing, "I am fine", as she got settled in. The Loudmouth Detective didn't buy it, & said, "Okay", He called their waiter over, & gave their order, Then he gave the woman, who is like another sister to him, his full attention. He noticed the bruise on her wrist, & said, "Wanna tell what is really going on ?, Don't bullshit me, Mare, I ain't in the mood", The Blond McGarrett looked at him, with such blazing anger.

 

"What the hell are _**you**_ talking about ?", Mary exclaimed exploding, "Where did you get that bruise ?", Danny said calmly. "I fell,  & hit my arm & wrist against the door", she said with venom, "I think that Mitchell is abusing you, We can protect you, Just talk to me", he said pleading. "You know what, Fuck you, I just lost my appetite, I'll see you around, _Brother_ ", she said with a sneer. Danny sighed, as he took care of the bill, & cancelled Mary's order, & went to tell Steve what is going on, cause he doesn't want secrets between them. He knows that it will break him, & might not come back from it.

 

Mitchell saw that Mary had lunch with Danny & he was seething with anger, He thought he had an handle on her, **"That bitch will pay, if she speaks, Her & her brat"**, he thought to himself. He started his car, & he went to a local bar, & see if he could relax, He decided to give her one more chance, he felt for the engagement ring in the box, hidden in his pocket. He went to celebrate the big step in his relationship with Mary-Ann, & their future together. He will get what he wants, if someone gets hurt, then so be it.

 

Steve saw Danny coming into HQ, which was rare, cause it was his day off, & the seal knew that something was bothering him. He will find out, & he has his ways. Danny saw the look that his lover was giving him, & he knew that he was screwed. "What is it, Danno ?", The Hunky Seal asked, "You know how Mary is acting strange, & withdrawn ?", The Five-O Commander nodded, indicate that he should continue. The Blond took a deep breath, & continued on with what he is saying. "I saw a bruise on Mary's wrist, she told me that she fell, but I think she is being abused", Steve looked like he was about to explode by that piece of news, just alone.

 

"We need a plan to out smart & captured the son of a bitch, Also proof would be helpful too, & I think we should keep this on the DL", The Former New Jersey Native said soothing him, & try to keep him calm. Steve nodded, that he couldn't do anything stupid, otherwise Mary will pay the price, & get hurt, also Joan too, Steve would be damned if that happens. He will do everything in his power to protect them, Even if he has to die, so be it.

 

Mary was having dinner with Mitchell, & Joan, It had been a wonderful evening so far without any arguing, so the beautiful McGarrett would find what she is about to say would be a lot easier, "Mare, I have something to say", Mary said, "So do I, I think we should take a break from each other", He was shocked to hear this bit of news, & said, "I think we should get married", & slips the ring on her finger. "I think we need _**more**_ time", she said, as she was trying to get him get him to listen to reason. He suddenly got pissed, "Why ?, Cause you want to fuck that fag detective ?", she slapped him in response.

 

He pushed her down, & said with a twist smirk, "Once a slut, Always a slut", Joan exclaimed, "No, Mama !", she comes & tries to come & defend her mother, he roughly pushes her down, & said with venom, exclaiming, "Stay out of it, You Little Brat !", as she lands hard, she cries out, "Mama !", Mary got up, & shouted, "YOU BASTARD, GET OUT NOW !!!!!", She punched him, & threw the ring on the ground, He was seething, He ran after her, as she screamed, & ran into the bathroom, slamming the door in his face, & locking it, He broke in, & the door shut once again, He hits & punches her, as she screams. He said shouting, "YOU ARE GONNA MARRY ME, IF I HAVE TO SHOVE THAT RING ON YOUR FINGER !!!!", He picked something, & was about to throw at her, "No, Mitchell, Please.....", he threw at her, & she screams & cries out,Then, There was silence, He composed himself, & said, "Clean this place up, It's a mess", as he walked out of the bathroom, He left her unconscious, & Joan screaming her head off, with tears in her eyes.

 

Mary managed to call for help, Chin, Lou, Kono, along with Duke, & HPD, hurried to the house, before Steve, & Danny came. The Camaro came roaring in, & Steve was anxious, & so is Danny, They were stopped by their love ones, "We are so sorry, we got here too late", The Ex-Surfer said sadly, Chin said in a positive tone, "She is holding her own", Steve nodded, as Danny comforts him. Lou knew what his friend was thinking, "I know you want to rip his balls off, But you got a little girl who needs you, You wouldn't do Mary any good from behind bars", The Seal nodded, as they canvassed the messy scene inside.


	22. Part Twenty-One:

When they entered the house, Steve said to Danny, finally lost it, "I **_am_** gonna kill him, I am gonna **_kill_** him !", as he saw his baby sister being wheeled away by the paramedics,  & they rushed her fast to King's Medical Center, which is the nearest hospital from her house. Danny went over to calm his lover, & said this vowing to him.

 

"We are gonna get the son of a bitch, But be smart, We need to focus on Joan & her needs now," Steve nods in agreement, His niece is the most important thing at the moment, & he looked over at Duke, & asked, "Where's Joanie, Duke ?, Where is my little niece ?", he implored with teary eyes. The Long Time Friend, & Sgt. said, "Thanks to Mary's neighbor, Donna Parks, she took Joan, instead of CPS", Steve reminded himself to thank her when he sees her. As soon as he went over there, he smiled at the sight of his niece.

 

"Oh, God, It's so good to see you, Steve", as Donna gave him a one armed hug, while holding on to a now calm Joan, "Can you tell me what happened, Donna ?", The Seal asked, she nodded, & went into vivid detail, & then she said exclaiming, "Catch this asshole, please !", Steve growled, "Oh we will, Believe me", as she hands over the toddler to him, as she went to collect her things, & Mary's, as he bonds with his niece. "Are you okay, Joanie ?", he said, she happily nodded, "Good, We are gonna have fun with Uncle Danno, huh ?", "Unca Danno !", she exclaimed happily. As he brought her over to the team next door.

 

The Team was glad to see Steve looking better, as he brought Joan in with him. "How is my little kitten ?", He took her out of his lover's arms, & blew raspberries on her cheek. She squealed with delight, & said, "I'm good, Unca Danno", Danno said, "Good, Let's blow this popstand", & they let CSU & the other officers do their jobs, & handle the scene. As they got Joan settled in the back of the camaro, & they got in, & settled themselves in, Danny puts a hand on top of Steve's, saying with a smile, "It will be okay, Babe", The Seal smiled in response, as they drove off to their house, with the others following. Steve will make sure that his niece will stay safe, as long as he is alive.

 

They went to Steve's house, & Joan spotted Lou, & cried happily, "Lou, Teddy !", Everyone laughed at that, & Steve said to his friend, "She thinks that you are a big teddy bear", The Big Man laughed, & said, "I am honored", He hugged & kissed his niece, "How about I stay here ?, But I want in on the arrest", Steve said agreeing, "Done", Danny said, "We are gonna need you for intimidation," The Cousins agreed, & they went to HQ, while Lou gets Joan settled in with a bath, & story.

 

Meanwhile, The Doctor, Dr. Johnson, & her staff were getting Mary settled in, after they did some tests, The Young McGarrett moaned out in pain, & from being terrified. "It's okay, Sweetie, Your brother will be notified, I will call him myself", She said softly, "Thank you", as the staff left, Dr. Johnson said smiling, "You are welcome", & made her comfortable, Then, she headed for the Nurses' Station, & called the Five-O ohana, to see what happened, & to keep Mary calm. They wanted to make sure that Steve knew what was going on with his sister.

 

Steve & the others were working around the smart table about how to capture Mitchell, Kono had his file opened ready to read, & she said, "A real charmer", Chin said agreeing,"Really", Danny said, "Always got convicted, But never went to trial, Witnesses always backed out", Steve said, "Well, Mary is gonna nail his ass to the wall", His phone rang, & after his call, He said, "I am gonna see Mary", Danny said, "Go ahead, We are gonna finish up here, & then call it quits", & Steve left to visit Mary.

 

After they went through the files, Danny came home & found Lou snuggled up with Joan on the couch, with the tv on low "Hey, Thanks a lot for doing this, Lou, You **_are_** a prince", The Former SWAT Officer said with a smile, "Anything for you",  & they hugged, & the blond brought up his niece, to his & Steve's bedroom, so they can get a good night sleep, cause they are gonna have a long day "I love you, Joanie", The Blond said whispering with a smile, & settled them in better, & fell into a peaceful slumber.

 

Steve was shown to Mary's room, & she opened her good eye, & said with trembling lips, "I am sorry, I am so sorry, Steve", as her tears came trickling down. "Shhh, It's okay, You don't have to say a word", He dropped a kiss on her forehead. She settled down, & said, "Can you stay for awhile ?", Steve said with a smile, "Oh yeah, I can", She fell asleep with a smile on her face, as Steve settled in, & kept a protective watch over her. He will never leave her alone again.

 

Danny woke up with a start, checking around to make sure that there is no threat, He snuggled Joan closer to him, & watched her sleep on, He was just amazed at the innocence of a child, & he would do everything to protect it. He decided that he, & Steve should look into having a child of their own, or to adopt. He knows that Steve would make a fabulous dad, just by watching him with Grace, & Charlie, He would bring up the idea to him, when he gets a moment.


	23. Part Twenty-Two:

Mary had an awful nightmare, & Steve was right there at her side, he was comforting her, "Shhh, Mare, You are safe, I am here", He vowed right then & there. He will make sure that they will stay safe, & if he has to die to do it, so be it. He stayed there for awhile, til he knew that she was settled, & he went back to his seat, & kept a protective watch over her.

 

Meanwhile, Joan woke up crying, & Danny instantly comforted her, & then when she was calm, Danny asked, "What do you want for breakfast, Joan ?", as they were getting ready for the day. "Of course, You got it, Babe", They went downstairs, & were ready to start the day. Danny was amazed at the innocence of a child, & he would protect it forever, if he was given the choice. He was brought back from his thoughts, & went to make breakfast for them.

 

Mary & Steve woke up, & had a pleasant morning together, til Steve said this to her, "Mare, You have to put this bastard away, You need to testify, This can't happen again, Someone else could get hurt, You got to do the right thing". Mary shook her head in the negative, "No, I am not gonna testify, He will kill me & Joan next time, Please, Steve, Don't make me do it, Please ?", Steve saw that she was getting terrified, & he said soothingly, "It's okay, We will talk about it later", He,spent the time comforting, & hugging her.

 

Elliot Amos, The Best Defense Lawyer, was busy bailing out Mitchell, & as they were walking out, "You got to stay low, & out of trouble, HPD, & Five-O are gunning for you, Just keep your nose clean, & they won't be",Mitchell said with a convincing smile, "Don't worry, Mr. Amos, I will be leaving, once I take care of a little business", They shook hands, & Mitchell began to search for Mary, so he can shut her up permanently, He never went to jail, & he won't start now, He has money to back him up, so he can get out of any kind trouble,& situation at anytime.

 

Lou came into HQ, & was ready to do his part, He was not thrilled by Mitchell's file, "We need to get this son of a bitch", Chin said, "Yeah, Tell me about it, He never went to his anger management classes, But.....", he left at that. The Former SWAT Commander knew that there is more to the story, & said, "Okay, There is more, Lieutenant, So spill it". Chin said, "He is wealthy, & backed by mommy & daddy, He will continue to be, if he stays out of trouble", Kono said, as she comes up to them, "That's not the only thing, His family retains Elliot Amos, the best defense lawyer of Oahu, was retained by the family, He gets him off", Lou said with a confident smile, "That will change", They went right to work for the rest of the day.

 

Mary was thinking about what her brother said to her, she,would feel bad if Mitchell preys, & hurts another woman, & child. She looked at her older brother in the eye, & said, "I _**will**_ do it, I'll testify,  & help nail Mitchell, & his ass to the wall". Steve smiled, as he hugged her to him, "I am so proud of you, Mary, You are doing the right thing", she thanked him, & they hugged once again, She said shyly, "Will Danny come visit me ?", The Five-O Commander said smiling, "Of course, He will", She noticed that Steve looked tired, & said, "Why don't you go home & rest ?, I will be fine", He protested, & about to say, but a look from her, & he gave up, He kissed her on the cheek, & went home.

 

Danny & Joan had fun on the beach, & just doing fun stuff together, He knew that Steve would be tired, so he & Joan had fun making pizzas, then he put her down for a nap, then he went to make dessert, & relax for a bit. Steve came in, & the blond kissed him, & said, "Hey, Baby, How is Mary ?, " Steve said, "She is doing much better, & decided to testify", Danny was glad to hear that, & he said knowing, "I will go & visit her, After we have dinner", Steve smiled gratefully, & said, "She will love that". They went to put the finish touches on dinner, & then wake Joan up, so they can have some quality time together, before Danny leaves for the hospital.

 

Mitchell was pissed that Mary & her little brat were not at home, He was careful not to lose his temper, Ashe checked in with her friends, & didn't get anywhere. **"When I find you, I ** _am_** gonna kill you, Mary, That **_is_** a promise"** , he thought to himself. He went to their favorite diner, just to see if she showed up, & she didn't. He was not gonna give up, & will succeed, & carry out his plan. He will leave Hawaii, & have no witnesses around, so they can testify against him.

 

Danny kissed Steve, & Joan "goodbye", & left for the hospital, He saw Mary looking so vulnerable, it kills him to see her like that, "Hey", he calls out to her, she looked up from a magazine that she is reading, & her eyes filled, when she caught the sight of Danny. He went over to her, & they shared a hug, "I am sorry, I am _so_ sorry", she kept on saying. "Shhh, I got you, Sis, I got you". They were like that for awhile,  & then Danny talked her into playing a couple of rounds of poker, like they used to, Every time that she visits with Joan.

 

Steve & Joan were enjoying their time together, She said happily, "Me big girl, Help Unca Steeve", & the seal said with a smile, "You are, You _are_ my helper",  & I appreciate it", he tickled her tummy, & she squealed in delight, as a response. He loved the sound of a child's laugh, It made him think, that he & Danny have something to talk about for their future. He took her into the living room, & they had a night filled with Disney movies, & laughter.


	24. Part Twenty-Three:

Mary was making great progress in her recovery, & she was happy that she made up with Danny, & their relationship was back on track, & she knew that she has to start fresh, & focus on herself, & Joan, so they can have a fresh start, & a great future. "I am gonna make myself, Steve, & all of my other members of my ohana proud of me", she said to herself, as she was waiting to being discharged, she was grateful for the support that she is getting.

 

Steve & Danny were going to get Mary-Ann from the hospital, & they brought Joan with them, so it can really cheer up the beautiful McGarrett up. Steve was a little bit nervous about this arrangement, The Handsome Blond noticed, & said, "It will be fine", He smiled at him, Steve felt better, & smiled back at him, as they were making their way towards their destination. They will make it, as a family.

 

Kono, Chin, & Lou were reorganizing the house, & stocked it up with supplies, "This should keep them going for at least a couple months", Kono said, as she finished washing, & drying the last dish. Chin said agreeing, "I think if we check up on them, & help out a bit, It should be fine", Lou said, "If they need a baby sitter, Renee offered to help out, & so did Samantha, Anytime, They shouldn't hesitate to call", As Chin, & he did their share. They finished up, & left a note for them, so they knew what was done. They hope it would make some difference.

 

Mary was a little bit quieter than usual, as she watched Joan sleep, & she knew that Mitchell wouldn't get her now, but she is still afraid, even after they got home, was appreciative of what the cousins, & Lou did. Steve went to talk to the others about his idea. "Don't worry, The Bastard won't get near you", Danny vowed, The Blond McGarrett smiled, & said, "I love you, Big Brother", The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & hugged her to him, "I love you, Sis", He kissed the top of her head. They watched the little girl sleep a bit longer, & they spent some time together.

 

Steve brought his idea to the others, & said to Kono, "How about we get your support group together at the cabin ?", The Ex-Surfer nodded, & said, "Great idea, Boss", The Seal suddenly remembered he had a meeting with the governor, "Shit, I have a meeting with Denning", Chin said simply, "Come later then", & Lou said agreeing, "Yeah, We can get a lot covered as a team". Kono said, "We can handle things til you show up", Steve agreed, & then he was gonna talk to Danny later about it, They went to focus on their work.

 

Danny was doing some reading, when his lover entered into the house, They shared a kiss, & he brought up the idea of the cabin, & the blond loves it. Then, The Seal said, "I know that this is still new, & fresh to both of us, But ever since we rescued Joan & Mary, I held Joan in my arms, It just felt right & I........", Danny put a finger to his lips, & said, "I know, I would love to start a family with you or the idea", Steve's face lit up, & said, "Really ?". Danny smiled bigger, & said, "Really, Let me show you how happy", & he led him upstairs, careful not to disturb Mary & Joan.

 

Kono was working on some self defense moves, in the Five-O Gym, Chin was helping her out, & he was amazed at what she created. "I like these moves, Cuz, It's amazing, No one **_would_** be stupid enough to mess with you after this". The Ex-Surfer said with a smile, "Thanks, Chin, I think these girls will protect themselves better, After they practice,  & get the confidence that they need", Chin nodded in agreement, & they went a few rounds, & then he treated them to a nice dinner, & they went to get ready to carry out their plan, as soon as they get to their homes.

 

Lou was glad to get a day off, which was rare, & he treated Mary & Joan to a day of fun, He said to Mary-Ann, as she was pushing her baby on the swing, & she was squealing in delight, "We got your back, Don't worry, Everything will be all right". She smiled, & said, "I know, I love you guys all so much, I appreciate what you are doing for me & Joan", They went to **_Kamekona's_** , where they were instantly welcomed, & got a delicious meal, as a result. There was fun & laughter for a change, instead of chaos."I think it's time for this princess to experience her first time", Lou said, & had Kamekona bring two over, so he can share with Joan. Mary-Ann never thought she could experience this again, she was glad to have family again.

 

Mitchell thought luck would never find him, but it did, He was smiling evilly, as he found Mary with her detail, & her little brat, **"I am gonna get them, I _am_ gonna get them good"** , he thought to himself, as he watched them having some fun, He got into his car, & drove off without being discovered, & thought to himself once again, "I will get my payback", He went back to his hideout, & wait for the perfect time to strike. He was gonna leave Hawaii for good, after he takes care of Mary, & Joan. He found a place in Mexico, where no one could ever find him.

 

Steve & Danny woke up at the same time, "Mmmm, Good Morning, Danno, How did you sleep ?", as he snuggled up against him, Danny smiled, as he woke up. "I slept just fine", he said, as he gave him the most passionate kiss. Steve said, "I think that we should work off the calories from our late night snacking", The Blond said with a smirk, "You have the best ideas ever", & they went into their round of lovemaking. The Happy Couple decided to be a little late to HQ that morning.


	25. Part Twenty-Four:

Steve & Danny were impressed that the others got everything all set up very quickly, The Seal trusted his neighbor, a fellow member of the Navy, Sandra Rodiguez, to take care of Joan. Mary was a little bit nervous leaving her, but knew she would be all right with her, & trusted Steve with this sort of thing. She actually needed this time to get away, & get her head on straight.

 

Kono knew that Mary-Ann needed some reinforcements about this sort of thing to deal with, She said to Danny, "I think we should have Rachel, Renee, & Amber talk to Mary, You know, Telling her that she is making the right choice for herself, & Joan". He agreed, & said, "I think that it's a great idea", & he will see if Rachel, & Amber would help out. Luckily, Stan & Adam would becoming too, as they are giving financial backup for the meeting, & the idea, that Five-O has set up.

 

Danny already alerted Lou, & he agreed to talk to Renee, he knew that she would help despite having a bad experience of his own. "I will be glad to help out wherever I can, I can't stand men who are such cowards, They think that they are powerful, & strong, They are just little & weak*, as she finished cleaning up their kitchen. Lou kissed her on the top of her head, & said, "Thank you, Baby". The Grovers spent the rest of their time getting ready for the cabin.

 

Danny & Steve met with Melissa, & she agreed to help out, & they went to see Rachel, She was nervous about what they want to see her about, Stan promised to stay right beside her, when they come to visit her. "I don't know if I can help them", Stan kissed her on the lips, & said, "You can, If you try", & she knew that he was right, & she will listen to them, & see what she can do. The Beautiful British Lady got ready for their visit, & managed to keep herself calm.

 

Chin made sure that the supplies got to the cabin, He made sure that it was organized, He knew that this trip will benefit them all, **"God, Let this happen, Make these women more independent"** , he thought to himself, double checking the inside, & then get the lay of the land, when he hit the outside. The Hawaiian Native called Steve, & let him know ahead of time, that everything is okay, Everything is a go. He went & took time for himself, before he went to pack, & then went to HQ, so he can catch up with everything.

 

Steve went home, & smiled, as he watched his sister, & niece play on the beach, It was nice to hear their laughter, & it washed over him, & it gave him strength to help Danny to convince Rachel, to come with them, so they can help Mary gather some strength. She waved, & said, "We were just enjoying the sunshine, & fresh air", she turned to Joan, & said, "Wave to Uncle Steve, Baby", she did what she was told, He told them that he, & Danny will meet them for dinner, after meeting Rachel, & Stan.

 

Steve was amazed at the story, that Rachel told about her experience with domestic violence, Danny was very proud of her for telling her story. The British Lady said, "You can count on me to help", & they made arrangements for Chin, & Lou to drive, Steve, Adam, & Stan are gonna meet up with them later on. Steve knew that they are gonna have a real good trip, & really be ohana after this.

 

Mary & Joan reached the restaurant just as Steve, & Danny pulled up, "Hey, Guys !", Mary exclaimed with happiness, & Joan bounced with happiness, & Steve smiled, & said, "Let's have some fun, shall we ?", Danny said smiling, "Yeah, Let's do". They went inside, & Joan was amazed at all of the cartoon characters that dance around, & entertain the crowd, & it was a normal night for a change. Mary can relax for a,change, & not worry about looking over her shoulder for awhile.

 

Mitchell decided to pretend to be a friend of Mary's, He came upon unexpecting receptionist, who was taking all of Five-O's messages, while they were away. He was one step away from having his dreams coming true, **"I _am_ gonna make that bitch pay for that night,  & that bar fight, that I got arrested for"**, he thought to himself, as,he made his way to his car, & headed up to the mountains, He is gonna time his plan right, so there wouldn't be any screw ups. He will leave right after that.

 

The Next Morning, Everyone was getting ready to leave for their destinations, Adam decided to go & help out instead, which the women really appreciated, & it made them feel a whole lot better. Steve gave Danny a kiss, & whispered, "Careful, Keep your eyes peeled". Danny smiled, & whispered back, "Not my first rodeo, Cowboy", He smacked him on the ass, which made everyone laugh. "You **_will_** be paying for that, Danno, 100%", The Blond smirked, "Promises, Promises, Steven", Steve glared at him, but it was not convincing,  & they shared one more kiss, & everyone was on their separate ways.


	26. Part Twenty-Five:

They got up to the cabin in no time flat, & it was so beautiful, that Amber, Renee, & Mary-Ann couldn't believe that their ohana owns something like this, & it was in a private spot. Mary was started to feel some of the self doubt, that she felt when she first got out of the hospital, once again, & it was scaring the hell out of her, She just knew that Mitchell could strike, & she won't be safe, & be on the run with Joan for the rest of her life.

 

Danny noticed that Mary was acting a little bit strange, as he watched her looking out towards the beautiful scenery from the lake, & he knew what was it about. "I think we should get the course out of the way, Then I think Renee, Amber, & Rachel should talk to Mary", The Handsome Lieutenant nodded in agreement, & he said, "I will let Kono know", & he went to talk to his cousin, & she came over to him, & she said, "Let's do it,,Danny". He nodded, & went to get the rest of the girls together, so they can carry out their plan.

 

Lou & Chin took their positions as instructors, while Adam demonstrates the moves along with Kono, Danny volunteered to be the dummy, & Kono & Adam carried out the moves perfectly, & swiftly. Adam was amazed at how well his wife can defend herself. When that was done, They & Danny encouraged them to practice, Melissa, Rachel, & Renee were handling it like pros. But, Mary was hesitating, Chin said, *Use your feelings", Lou said, "Remember the hurt", Kono said, "Think about what that asshole did to you, & Joan", Amber, Renee, & Rachel exclaimed in unison, "Go for it !". Mary delivered the perfect kick/punch combo, & everyone cheered, & whooped.

 

After everyone had calmed down & composed themselves, They all sat around & took a break, Kono said, "I think we should talk about our experiences", as she sat next to Mary, & noticed that she was a bit nervous, & the former surfer said with a comforting smile, "Don't worry, It will be all right", & the blond nodded, as she relaxed a bit. Rachel decided to go first, & tell her story. "I was young, naive, & stupid, I thought I didn't deserve the best, I ended up with assholes, This one was no different, He would hit me, berate me, & make me feel small", she was getting emotional, & then she composed herself, & continued on,"I decided to leave,when he was on a business trip, & I never looked back, I gathered up the courage to press charges, & he is in jail, I met two wonderful men, & I never regretted that", she looked at Danny, & he smiled, as he winked at her.

 

Melissa was next, & she went into detail about her marriage to Frank, & how every time, after she dealt with him, she ended up in the hospital. "It was a vicious cycle, & I didn't know how to stop it, I was stuck for awhile, til I planned my escape", she continued on, "I came here, I didn't expect anything, I met Danny, & his ohana, I felt safe, & I could be myself", & she said, "I felt bad for lying, & I thought I would lose him, But he showed me that it was not possible, & he loved me anyways, & we had a wonderful couple of months, Even after Frank tried to kill us, I made sure that he would never hurt us again, I ran his ass over, & I would do it again in a heartbeat", she said, as she felt taller.

 

Renee said, as she took her turn, & said, "I had to deal with takers all of my life, & he was abusive with his words, at first, He always criticized the way I walk, what I wore, & my makeup, He told me I was fat, even though, I lost weight, I was nearly heading towards bullemia, then when I stood up for myself, He smacked me around, & I took it, til I couldn't take it anymore, & I kicked the shit out of him, & I left", she looked at Lou, & said with a smile, "I found a man of my dreams, & I had 20 years so far with him, & It has been great, & I hope for wonderful years in the future". Lou nodded, & said, "It has, I want more of them too", & they all smiled at that.

 

Mitchell made it to the campsite, & he made sure that he was far away, but not too far away from his target, & he watched them, & saw that he was having fun. **"Enjoy it, while it lasts, Baby, You are gonna go to a different place, & I _guarantee_ that it's not gonna be paradise"** , he thought to himself. He went got his hideout all set up, & he kept watch on them, while he had his lunch, & then he started his work out routine. He decided that everyone else has to go too, after getting rid of Mary-Ann, He is not gonna leave witnesses around.

 

Meanwhile, The meeting was going great, Stan & Steve were taking a break, & the businessman said with a smile, "I think it's going good, We should get the funding that we need for the new program", & the Five-O Commander said agreeing, "Yeah, I think we put up a convincing argument". Stan said, "I hope that this will be over soon, so we can get to the others", Steve said, "Me too". The meeting was called back into session, & they hope to get out early, to have some fun with their ohana.

 

Mary was a hesitant to share how she met with Mitchell, but she saw how brave & strong these women are, when they are telling their stories, & how they survived, Lou was next to her instantly, & said, "See these women ?, We are celebrating them, & their happy endings, I hope we are gonna celebrate yours, & celebrate,yours, & Joan's new lives", she nodded, & said, " ** _We_** are". Then, She gathered up enough courage,  & took a deep breath, & looked everyone in the eye, as she began to tell her story.

 

"I had a shitty past, & I never stayed in one place, & I always got myself in trouble, & my brother, Steve, always got me out of it. He never judged me, & I took him for granted, But then with a miracle, & hope, Steve & I are slowly rebuilding our relationship, & now, I got a bigger family, & a new niece, nephew, & brother-in-law, whom I adore to pieces", Danny smiled, & swallowed the emotions, that was threatening to come up. She continued, & said, "I wanted a relationship for myself, & Joan, But what I found was hell", she went on to tell them about her experiences with him, & she felt lighter now, cause she talked about her problems, & is asking for help.


	27. Part Twenty-Six:

Renee was busy setting up for their own lunch, & Mary was helping, she said to her, "You should be proud of yourself, You are making sure that you are getting stronger for yourself, & your daughter", Mary smiled, & said shyly, "Thanks", She said, "He said, "Mustard", Before I left him", & Mary looked at her in confusion, saying, "What ?". Renee explained, "He wanted the mustard jar, so he can have it for his hot dog, so I gave it to him, & hit him with it, Then I beelined out for my freedom, & never looked back", Mary was amazed at her strength, & they continued to work in silence.

 

Everyone was just relaxing & having some fun, Lou saw that Mary was acting like more like herself, & joined in on things. He said to Chin, & Danny, as the girls were playing with a beach ball, "So far, It's too good to be true, Mitchell could be still hiding, & let's keep our eyes peeled, & on the girls, Okay ?", Danny & Chin said in unison, & nodded, "You got it", & they all went in, & joined in the fun. They wished that they have more days like this.

 

Mitchell saw that Mary was alone, is the perfect time to strike, she is defenseless, & she wouldn't have anyone to back her up, "Bitch, You'll be sorry that you messed with me", he said to himself, as he got his hunting knife out, & sharpening it. He wants it to go through her, & not miss. He knew it was a mistake to together with her,, & he will fix shortly, No one will get in his way, & he would kill every single time to get what he wants, & damn the consequences of his actions. He knew that family, & his wealth will back him, & he could always escape conviction like before. He saw her talking to her group, & then left for the meadow fields. 

 

Duke got the report late, & he ran to find Steve to tell him, that Mitchell made bail, & he found him & Stan in the cafeteria, The Sgt. skid in front of him, & stopped to catch his breath, & then he composed himself, & said, "Mitchell made bail, I don't know how it happened, I got the report late, Plus, His lawyer was convincing, & a real ball buster from what I heard", Stan said exclaiming, "We have to get to the others !", Steve nodded, & said to his friend, "Thanks, Duke", & they headed for the helicopter, that Duke already arranged for them. Mitchell needs to be stopped, if it takes a bullet between the eyes, then Steve will be happy to take the shot.

 

Mary was walking along, & enjoying the peace & quiet that she had to herself, she felt so peaceful, that she wasn't aware of her surroundings, & she was shocked to see Mitchell, she was about to scream for help, when he grabbed her, & covered her mouth. "Keep your mouth shut or your brat, & ohana gets it", he said with venom, she was struggling in his grip, she smacked her, & she fell to the floor. Lou's voice boomed out, "Get the fuck away from her !", he had his gun drawn on him. "We are just having a conversation", "I think it's best that you leave", Mitchell said with an evil smirk, "I'm going, I'm going", He leaves for his truck, while Lou comforts an emotional, & sobbing Mary.

 

Stan & Steve were in the woods, & they were searching the area, "I hope we find them", Stan said with concern, & Steve said with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, We will find them, & they will be okay", as they continued to search for them, They knew that they could be scattered around, so that is why they are doing the search. Steve hopes that he can get in some of those shots, & also save his ohana in the process, & make sure that they stay protected forever. He also can't wait to hug & kiss his lover into submission.

 

Lou comforted Mary, & said soothingly, "It's gonna be okay, Sweetie, You are okay", They saw Mitchell increasing his speed to his truck, & she said exclaiming, "Oh, God, He's crazy !", he was driving fast towards them, Lou screamed, "RUN !!!", & they ran towards the others, "Warn them, Get them the hell out of here", she left him to deal with her crazy ex. "Come on, You son of a bitch, We are gonna end this now !", The Former SWAT Commander exclaimed, as he was in position. Mitchell drove towards him, Lou moved out of the way, & was,unconscious, from nearly being run down. Mitchell continued on his rampage of terror.

 

Mary was running into the site, "WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE, HE IS CRAZY !!!!", she was screaming out, & everyone was splitting up, & Chin, Danny, & Adam went to check on Lou, while the girls were trying to escape, so they can find help. Lou was getting up, as the men found him, "Are you okay ?", They asked, & he nodded, & said, "Yes, We have to get to the girls, They are in danger", & they got their weapons, & they ran out to help their love ones. They ran into Steve, & Stan, who were also armed, They ran out to help the women of their lives avoid getting killed.

 

Mitchell was relying on his hunting skills, & followed them through the woods, They were running, & suddenly Mary tripped, & sprained her ankle, she was begging them to leave her, but they wouldn't, Kono said, "He _will_ kill you", Rachel said, "We **_are_** in this together", Melissa said,"We will carry you out, if we have to, After this, I will treat us to a night out",  & Renee said, "Can I get that in writing ?", Everyone laughed, & she said to Mary, "You aren't alone in this anymore", "I AM GONNA GET YOU MARY, YOU BITCHES, & KALAKAUA ARE NEXT !", he was getting closer, so the girls put a plan into action.

 

Mitchell smiled, & chuckled evilly, as he saw Mary sitting on the ground, & alone. "I am the one who is hurt & you came up lame, How poetic", as he came closer with the knife in his hand, & went into how humiliated he felt, when she left. "I'm sorry", she said simply, "Not as sorry as you are gonna be, Baby, You **_are_** gonna be sorry", He went towards her,  & the rest of the women came running out.

 

"No !", They exclaimed, as they came at him, & he punched them, but they got back up, & threw some punches of their own. He got hit in the stomach with sticks by Melissa, & Rachel, & Renee knock down him with a punch, & Kono kicked him in the leg. Mary thought about him putting his hands on Joan. She exclaimed, "He's mine !", she hit him in the eye, & kicked his legs from him, He tried to get up, she kicked him in the groin. Rachel, Melissa, & Renee proceeded to beat the shit out of him.

 

"Girls !", Steve exclaimed, as he, & the men came upon them, They stopped what they were doing, & gave Mitchell an angry look, daring him to get up again, As the men saw Mitchell looked at them, & laid back down, The Seal said with a smirk, "He should've looked the other way", He & the men chuckled, & smiled. The Girls threw their arms up victorious, & exclaimed, "Yes !", as they all went back to the cabin.


	28. Part Twenty-Seven:

After everything had calmed down, Amber, Rachel, Renee, & Kono promised Mary that they will all stay in touch, & see each other a lot. Mary felt like she got her life back, & she could live again, & now set an example for her little girl, & she owed a lot of it to her ohana, & to Steve, for their support. They all went their separate ways, after they got back into town, & get back to their routine.

 

Everything went back to normal, & crime doesn't quit, so Five-O was back at it, & Steve went head to head with a knife carrying suspect, who had a dirty knife on him. They were both putting up a fight, & when Steve countered with a punch, & the suspect got him in the stomach, & dropped him. Danny screamed, "STEVE !!!!", & he went straight to him, while Kono, & Chin went after him, Lou helped Danny treat their love one, & friend. Ambulance was called, Suspect was in custody,

 

Meanwhile, Mary was getting ready for Thanksgiving, & this time, she was ready, & prepared, she wants to surprise her ohana. She is planning a feast, & she wants to show her gratitude towards,them, for helping her with Marshall. She finished cooking school in L.A., & now she is a chef, & wants to do a nice Thanksgiving, as, she was finishing up planning her menu, she got the dreaded call from Danny, & she would never be prepared for anything like that.

 

Steve was rushed into the E.R., & Danny & the others were right behind him, with concern looks on their faces. They were directed to the waiting room, as they waited for Mary to come, & sit with them. They hated the waiting, & the feeling of helplessness, that is surrounding them. Kono said with a soothing tone, "It's not your fault, Danny, It's not, Baby". Danny said sadly, "Why do I feel like it is ?", & Chin said, "Because, You love him, & you _**have**_ a big heart", Lou said reassuring him, "That's more than enough", Danny smiled,  &felt a,little bit better, but won't be fully okay til he knows that Steve is okay.

 

Mary left Joan with the neighbor, Mrs. Clark, who lost her husband last month, & had nothing to do, she thanked her profusely, & rushed over to the hospital, where the others filled them in on what happened, & they comforted each other as they waited, Mary knew that Danny was feeling guilty about what happened, & she will convince him that it's not his fault, til he is blue in the face. Suddenly, The Doctor came out, & was heading towards them.

 

The Doctor sighed, but said with a smile, "He has an infection, but he is gonna be okay, It will take awhile, but he'll recover nicely, & I want him to take it easy", Mary said, "He will, If we have anything to say about it", The Doctor nodded her approval, & went off to do her rounds, Danny stopped her, & said, "You should take caution with him,,& he doesn't like to be touched by strangers". She nodded, & said, "I will make a note of it in his chart",she left & continued to do her job. While, Five-O had celebrated their good news.

 

They were right by Steve's bedside, encouraging him to wake up for them, They saw that he was improving steadily, & they took this as an opportunity for them to go get dinner, & relaxed for a bit,They had no idea, that they are gonna walk into a nightmare, & they found Steve up against a walk, looking very pissed off, & said to the staff there, "Stay away from me, You Fuckers, You killed my ohana !", he exclaimed with anger as he was looking pale, & his eyes were glossy, & unfocused. Danny motioned for them to stay back with Lou, Chin, & Kono, who had concerned looks on their faces.

 

"We don't want to scare anyone, & he will hurt you, when he is in this state of mind, Let me & Mare handle this, & be ready in case we need you", Danny said, as he took charge. They nodded, & watched along with the staff, seeing Danny & Mary-Ann bring Steve around to his normal self, & also make sure that no one gets hurts in the process. It was killing them, but they knew that Danny, & Mary could handle it, Steve needs their love, more than ever.

 dominant(s), bra(s), titties, naked, panties, con, topless, rating:nc17, naughty, bite, spanking, humiliation, erotica, torture, big tits, thong(s), mistress(es), rating:r, cleavage, seduction/seductress(es)/temptress(es), submissive(s), orgasm, orgasm denial, stimulation, rape, sex, erotic, tickling, big titties, abuse, slash, hurt/comfort, female/female, naughty series, tits, exposed, non-con

"Steve, It's okay, We **_are_** here,  & **_very_** real, We would never leave you alone, Okay ?", The Blond was trying to convince his lover, as he slowly moved towards him, Mary slowly was following behind him,  & moved very cautiously, so she didn't scare him. The Others were aching to help, but they knew that it was better to stay put. The Seal shook his head, & said with tears, "You are not my Danno, He is dead like the rest of my ohana", Danny slowly reached out for his lover's hand, & put on his heart, The Five-O Commander gasped, as a response.

 

"See that ?, Would a dead person have a heartbeat, You own this, Babe, Now & Forever", The Loudmouth Detective vowed with an emotional smile, "Now & Forever, Danno ?", he asked, as he was shaking, Danny comforted him, & hugged him tightly, "It's okay, I am here, It was an infection that was making you act like this", Steve saw his sister standing there with tears in her eyes, "Come here, Baby", he said, as he waved his other arm over, She embraced him, & he knew that whatever he saw was an hallucination, "Are Kono, Chin,& Lou okay ?", "Yeah, Let the staff take care of you, & then they can come in". He did as he was told, & then the Five-O spent time together til Steve fell asleep, & visiting hours are over.


	29. Part Twenty-Eight:

Things are much better, Steve takes things more cautiously, which makes Danny very happy, so happy in fact, He wants to do something nice for him. So, He went to Mary for some advice. The Blond doesn't want to screw it up, & he, knows that she will help him get everything done, & looking right. He would feel better, once,he pulls this off.

 

Steve was in such a great place, his sister is spending Thanksgiving with them all, & he can't wait to enjoy the holiday with his ohana, & this is the first holiday for him & Danny as a couple, He is proud to be making a family with someone that makes him happy. He was whistling a happy tune, which was unusual for him. He just loves the fact that everything is going back to normal, & he finally got his life back for the first time in 6 years.

 

"I know of this great place that opened up, It has everything that you can imagine, Plus privacy is great, I think it's really what you are looking for, Danny", Mary said with a smile, & he liked the sound of that. "Okay, Perfect", The Beautiful McGarrett said, "I will make the call, & set everything up". Danny was grateful, & told her so. He was feeling a little horny, & decided to trap his seal, & torture pleasurably. He has a feeling that the day will be a great one.

 

Steve was busy doing some research, since he could not go out in the field yet, cause of his injury to his stomach, & he was taking it easy, & enjoyed the quiet time to himself, He went back to his office, where he was jumped, & he gently pushed against the wall, with one hand, as he heard the door shut with the other. He groaned, as he felt kisses being peppered along his neck. "God", he moaned out, He spread his legs apart, cause he knew that his Danno was in that kind of mood. He was loving it too, cause he can hand over control.

 

"Please, Danny, Please don't tease me", Steve said practically begging, as he hissed, when Danny attacked his neck with vigor, & he unbuttoned his button down, He tortured, & teased his nipples, til they couldn't take it anymore. He caressed his abs, & turned him over, & then proceeded to bite every inch of skin, that he could find, & then tore his button down off. He growled, as he pulled his pants, & boxers down to his ankles. He licked a stripe up the underline of his cock. Steve just howled, as a response.

 

"Mmmm, You look like you need a good fucking, Steven, You have been naughty, You think you need a good fucking, **_Baby_** ?", he purred seductively into his ear,  & bit the earlobe. Steve just groaned, as a response to what his lover is doing to him. "Yes, Please fuck me hard, & good", Steve breathed out, Danny said with,a,smirk, "Wish granted", he stroked his sensitive appendage, & it became sensitive, Then, Without warning, He took him into his mouth. He did his humming thing, which was driving Steve over the edge, Danny was proud that he could turn his brave seal into a blubbering mess.

 

He turned him over, & had him bent over the desk, he rubbed his hands all over his perfect tanned asscheeks, He grasped those golden globes of flesh, he squeezed them like they were tomatoes, He spanked each of them, & said, "I am gonna fuck you so hard, your head will spin, & you will forget your own name, Sweetheart", He got down & rimmed his hole, licking his entrance, til it was sensitive, He pulled his own pants, & boxers down. He stroked himself, til he was hard, & then fucked him, til he came hard, He cleaned the other, They fixed themselves up, Danny told him to get ready, cause they have plans for the evening.

 

The place was so beautiful, & Steve couldn't believe that Danny put a lot of thought into it, & he felt like a prince, as Danny was treating him like one. He took in the setting, He loves Japanese food, & everything that has to do with Japan. "Danno, This is amazing, Thank you so much for this", & Danny said, as he took his lover's hand into his own. "You deserve the best, You are on my mind, after Charlie, & Grace, You make me happy, I love you so much". Steve felt the tears threatening to come trickling down, & said to him, "I love you so much, Danno", & they shared a sweet kiss. Danny moved his hand down to his crotch, "There is more to come", & he lightly stroked him, til he got all hot & bothered, Steve will get him back for his stunt at HQ.

 

They broke through Danny's door, since his place was the closest, & they were kissing each other like crazy, & the need for air was not important at the moment. They were throwing their clothes off of their bodies, & around the room. They were making their love through the house, & every part of it. They went straight to Danny's bedroom, & the seal showed his lover no prisoners, as they had down & dirty sex, til midnight. When they composed themselves, & they were holding each other. "Move in with me please, officially ?", Danny said with a smile, "Anything you want", & they fell asleep with smiles on their faces, as they made the others' dreams come true.

 

They talked to Mary-Ann about the idea of expanding their family, & she was all for it, she gave them big kisses on their cheeks, as a response to it, "Count on me & Joan, We **_will_** help with anything for you". The Men were both grateful,  & kissed her back, & they were making arrangements for a possible adoption. They were feeling like a real family, & they are gonna keep it going. Steve & Danny are not afraid of taking risks for their relationship, & for the other, as long as they are together.


	30. Part Twenty-Nine:

It was almost Thanksgiving, Mary made sure that she was really prepared for it this time, she had Grace to help her, & it was a great way for her, & her new niece to bond. She is just happy to be in her brother's life again, & being part of the family, that he has built. She went to start doing the dishes, that are a little bit difficult, & use them as test dishes.

 

Steve went shopping for the turkey, & he took Joan with him to the store, & she loved looking at the decorations, & he saw that she fell in love with a stuff turkey doll, & he couldn't resist getting it for her, & handed it to her, "Fank ouuuu, Unca Steeveee,", & hugged him tightly. He smiled, as he hugged her, & said, "You're welcome, Sweetie", as they continued their shopping.

 

Mary was just having fun with Grace, & the young girl said, "I am having fun, Aunt Mary", Mary smiled at that,,& said, "I am glad, Kiddo, Thanks for helping me", Grace said with a smile, "Anytime", & they continued their conquest of cooking, til they had enough test samples. "I think our ohana will be surprised, Aunt Mary, That you can cook", With a twinkle in her eye, Mary said, "Let's keep it on the DL", & winked at her, Grace excitingly nods in agreement with her young aunt. The rest of the afternoon was filled with laughter, & fun.

 

Danny met with a jeweler, that he made friends with, He decided to pop the question to his lover, & he thinks,that Thanksgiving is a perfect way to do it. He was so thankful for him in his life, He just want to make the moment special. His friend, John, showed him some samples, & decided to have Steve's ring custom made. He was happy with the results of it, & he hid in his pocket, & then hide it, til he was ready to propose to his beloved super seal.

 

Steve & Danny pulled in the driveway at the same time, & they greeted each other with a,sweet kiss, & they updated each other on their day, & they wrapped an arm around the others' waists, as, they were making their way into the house. Grace, & Mary greeted them with a smile, & the young girl said, "Aunt Mary, & I made dinner, & a sample plate for you to eat first". Steve smiled, & said, "Sounds good", & Danny smiled, & said, "Can't wait", They joined the girls, & they served the plates. The Men tried their first bite, & Mary waited anxiously, as the men were collecting their thoughts.

 

Steve said with a smile, "This is fantastic, Mare, You _definitely_ redeemed yourself", as he was eating his meal, Danny agreed,  & said, "It really is, I think you should open your own place", Mary said, "Funny, You should mention that, I would like to open my own place, But I need your help", Steve said, "I think it's a great idea", as he got his check book. Danny got his too, & said, "It would be great family business", The Blond McGarrett smiled, cause her brothers believed in her, & in her idea.

 

It was Thanksgiving Morning, & for once, The McGarrett/Williams Household was not in chaos, & Everyone was taking their time to get ready. Mary had the kitchen organized, & she was cooking up the meal, Joan was,entertaining herself, as she sits in her high chair. While, Everyone went to the park to play the annual family football game, & this year, Danny was captain of one of the teams, while Steve was captain of the other team, & they are just gonna have fun, & not worry about a thing.

 

Mary received high praise for the meal that she cooked, & everyone was relaxed, & having fun. She nodded to Danny, to do what he was planning on doing. He gathered up the strength, & courage to take the box out of the junk drawer, & put it in his pocket. He got the dessert, & brought it out, Then, He got on one knee, Steve was shocked, & asked, "Danno, What the hell are you doing ?", Danny said full of emotion, "Steven J. McGarrett, I never loved anyone, like I love you, You make me **_so_** happy, Please do me the honor of being my husband", He smiled big, as he waited for a response.

 

Steve couldn't believe that Danny surprised him like this, He always does, & it just made him feel special,,The Seal had tears in his eyes, & he said with a nod, "Yes, Daniel Williams, I will marry you, Now, & Forever". Danny lets out a whoop, & kissed his super seal senselessly, & passionately. Their ohana clapped, & cheered, as they witness the scene. They celebrated, & now they **_are_** really grateful  & thankful on that special day. Steve, & Danny had everything, that they can dream of now. They don't want anything else, cause they are very satisfied.

 

They had a meeting set up with an adoption agency, & the head of the agency was impressed with them, & that they are honest. She managed to help them through the rough process of it all, & they are willing to do anything, so they can have a child. Plus, The Wedding Planning was going ahead of schedule, & plan. Steve, & Danny feel like they can take on the world, & do anything that they can put their mind to, As long as they have their ohana, & that they are together.


	31. Part Thirty: Last Part & Epilogue:

It had been a couple of weeks, Steve was doing paperwork at his desk, He has no idea that his day was gonna get brighter, & mood even better. Also, He knew that finding the one you want to spend the rest of your life with helps too. He is hoping to get at least a Christmas wish, & that's to start a family with fiancé, & build a future, that's just for the two of them, since they are gonna share everything.

 

His phone rang, Steve was surprised that he was getting a phone call early in the evening, _"Commander, This is Miss Lawson, I just wanted to spread some Christmas cheer, You & your partner, Detective Danny Williams, have been approved for being foster parents"_, Steve was speechless, _Miss Lawson on the other line asked, "Commander, Are you there ?"_. Steve cleared the emotion from his throat,  & said, "I am....I....Just thank you **_so_** much", _She laughed, & said, "It's my pleasure, Have the merriest of holidays with your ohana"_, Steve smiled, & said, "You too", The Seal decided to tell Danny in person. He went to meet the others at Tropics, where they are having drinks.

 

Danny was excited, cause he was soon gonna marry the love of his life, & he knew that something wonderful will happen. Lou said, "Right on with having a winter wedding, I think that it would look wonderful & romantic". Kono nodded in agreement, & said, "Me & Mary have all details taken care of", Mary backed her up, by saying this. "Don't worry, Danny, We will have everything ready & rearing to go", It made feel Danny less stressed, & relaxed more. Chin said, "You know that everything will be all right", They were suddenly interrupted by Steve, running in & out of breath.

 

"Danny, We had been approved, We **_are_** foster parents,  & we can start the process & meet our potential child during the holidays", The Seal said, as he composed himself, The Usually Animated Detective could not find the words, He just threw his arms around him, & sobbed out of happiness. Lou just let out a whoop, & said, "Congrats, Guys", Kono hugged them both tightly, & said, "I am so happy for you", Mary said with a brighter smile, "Me too", as she hugged them too. Chin said simply, "You guys are gonna be great parents". They celebrated the night in style.

 

The next couple of weeks before the holidays were crazy, & Mary was busy with food details for the wedding, & other stuff with Kono. Kamekona offered his services, & he said with a smile, "Everything _**is**_ looking great, Sistah". They were preparing the sample dishes for the wedding. "Thanks, Kami, I think it looks great too,  & smells great too", Mary said, as they were putting on the finishing touches on the plates, & they relaxed for a bit. Kamekona said, "I will help out too with the wedding", as he poured them each a glass of lemonade. They continued with the wedding plans.

 

A couple days later, Danny & Steve were looking at Mary's old room, as a possible room for their child, & Mary announced that she had found a rental house, & she could move into it, as soon as she can. The Blond said, "I think this is doable", as he really took a good look around the space, & was impressed. Steve agreed, & said, "If we start now, We should have it done in no time flat, & enjoyed the,holidays", They along with their ohana had everything done, & get ready for the wedding, & the holidays. The Five-O Ohana can have normal lives now.

 

Everyone was excited about the sample tasting of the possible foods, that could end up being served on the holidays, Stan & Rachel felt generous, & got rid of the custody agreement for both Grace, & Charlie, as part of Danny's Christmas present. In return, He extended a lot of future invitations to them, which they happily accepted, & extended their own to them. It was a simple affair, & Mary-Ann was nervous about what her family is gonna say.

 

After tasting the food, Everyone was remaining neutral, & Steve was the spokesperson for the group, & said, "Mare, We hate to tell you this....", as he looked at everyone else, who was keeping her in suspense, He said continuing, as he looked at her, "But, Man, That was fantastic !", The Seal exclaimed with a smile, everyone nodded in agreement, "It's really good", Chin said, as he took a bite. "Fabulous", Stan & Rachel said in unison, Kono & Adam said in unison, "We want the recipe", "Me too", Danny said simply. "You have a real talent", Lou said, & Renee concurred with her husband, "I hope you cater, Cause I got friends, who can throw some parties", "Good", Charlie said, Grace said agreeing with her brother, "Charlie's right, It's **_really_** good", Joan just smiled, as a response, It made Mary-Ann to hear that, "Well, I owe it to Kamekona, He helped me out a lot with the big stuff", The Big Man said with a smile, "Anytime",  & they continued with their fun evening.

 

The Wedding came fast, & both of the grooms are a little bit nervous, Kono & Mary took their Maid of Honors duties seriously, & Kono look at Danny, & the ex-surfer said to him, "Danny, Everything is gonna be fine, Steve's **_not_** Rachel, He will not leave you, You guys are gonna have a great life,  & future, Just remember all of the gay men & the female population of Oahu, hates you right now", she said, as she hugged him. Meanwhile, Mary said, "Don't **_let_** the past _**control**_ you, Steve, Don't let that bitch of a mother of ours win, You got your happiness, Just grasp it", Steve kissed her on the cheek, "You are getting smarter, Ever since you became a mother". "It's about time you noticed, Big Brother",  & they went outside, so the ceremony could start.

 

The Ceremony went quick, & the reception went even quicker, Everyone was having a great time, & there were no hiccups, The Happy Couple enjoyed taking part in everything on their special day, & then when it was coming to an end. It was only the Five-O Ohana that was left standing. "I wanna take you upstairs & rip you out of that offending suit, then lick your gorgeous body all over, **_Sexy_** ", Danny whispered into his husband's ear seductively, & nipped it teasingly, & subtly teasing his crotch, making the seal shiver.

 

Lou saw this, & said, "Go on, Me, Chin, & Adam got the cleanup, "Yeah, We do", The Hawaiian Lieutenant said, & Adam said waving them off, "Go on, Shoo", Kono, & Renee said, "We got the kids", The Newlyweds thanked them, & they hurried into the house, where Danny carried out his threat. Steve was a blubbering mess, & they held each other, "I love you, Marrying you **_was_** the smartest thing I ever did", Danny kissed him passionately,  & Steve responded, "Right back at ya", They had another round of great sex, & fell asleep holding each other, Kono offered to watch the kids, while they are on their honeymoon, for two weeks, starting the next day, They both know that they are worthy of love, & to receive it.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
